Broken Heart
by prince of the oceans
Summary: Michiru's boyfriend had dumped her. It's very traumatic to her and makes a pain in her heart. Will Haruka able to cure her pain? Haruka has her own problem too. Find it out. Please read and Review
1. The Meeting

**Broken Heart**

**Chapter 1 – The Meeting

* * *

**

Disclaimer :

Haruka, Michiru, and all of the characters here are not belonged to me. I just borrow them for my story.

* * *

It was a very sunny day that morning as a girl woke up. Her clock showed that it already six o'clock. She quickly stood up and showered. She dressed in her school uniforms quickly and combed her hair. She has a very beautiful aquamarine hair in shoulder length. Her mother, Jane, was American. She works as a music teacher. While her father, Yuzo, was Japanese. He is a successful businessman who often travels to other countries to do some business.

When she went down to have a breakfast with her parents, her mother was made some pancakes.

Jane heard her footsteps and look at her "Hey, you're early this morning, Michiru. Why don't you sit first, breakfast will ready in a minute"

Yuzo lowered the newspaper that he held "Off course she is, dear. It's her first day at the high school anyway. Right, Michiru"

She walked to her chair and sit down, waiting for her breakfast "Yes, and besides, we have some welcome ceremony on our first day"

Jane just finished making the breakfast and placed them in the table "It's good to know that you could attend the Tohka high school. It's has a really good reputation here." She glanced at Michiru's uniform "And it has a good uniform too. It looks good on you Michiru"

She smiled warmly at her mother "Thanks, mom"

"Well…, what are we waiting for? Let's eat" she took the pancakes and placed them on each one's plate.

She finished her breakfast quickly and walked to the station nearest to her house. "_I hope things can go well on my high school_." She is thinking to herself so she not realized that her friends walked behind her.

One of her friends, Rei, shouted near her ear "Hey!"

"Whoa! Hey, that's not funny" she pouted as her friends laughed at her.

Ami managed to stop her laughing and looked at her "I'm sorry. It's just that your reaction is funny. Your voice is pretty loud you know?"

Michiru blushed a little "Really?"

Rei smirked at her and pulled her hands "Oh, well. Let's get going and do some guys hunting at the school." She looked at Michiru's sad expression and concerned a bit "Is something wrong, Michiru?"

Ami looked concerned too when looked at her expression "Are you remember you past with Kyo?"

"Yeah, it's hard to forget his words you know?"

Rei looked a little pissed when she heard her words "Hey, forget about that jerk. You deserved someone better than him."  
"Yeah, you can find someone better than him" she blushed when she looked at her friends shocked expression. Ami never gave some suggestion about love so it's pretty surprising for them. She glanced at her watch and looked a bit surprised "I think we should run to the station, or we'll be late"

"What?" her friends looked at their watch too "Let's run!"

The three of them ran as quickly as possible to the station and they walked into the train that goes to their school direction in time.

Rei finally gained some breath and talked "Hoah, glad to manage it"

"Yeah. I'm tired" Ami answered her.

While her friends talking each other. Michiru felt someone's hand rubbed at her butt. She wanted to scream, but there's no words came from her mouth. She had no courage to shout at the hand's owner or to slap him. She only managed to close her eyes. It was all caused by Kyo, her ex-boyfriend

* * *

(Flashback)

_Kyo and Michiru was just had some dinner at an expensive seafood restaurant and watched some movies at the theater, because it was already late, Kyo offered to take her home, that's when the "accident" was about to happen. Kyo was stole some glances at Michiru several times and tried to grab her hands, but she pulled her hands and put her hands away from him._

_Finally, Kyo stopped his car aside a beach._

"_Kyo, why are we stopping here?"_

"_The night is so beautiful, let's stay here for a moment"_

"_Okay then" she don't mind it because the sky did really looked beautiful that night._

_Kyo walked out and opened the door for her._

"_Thanks"_

"_You're welcome" they leaned against his car and stayed in silent. Finally Kyo turned to look at her. "Michiru, we already have long enough relationship, it's already six months. And I think that we could have some, um…, you know. Sex?"_

_She looked surprised at his words "What? But I can't, Kyo. I mean, I can't do it. I'm too young for it"_

"_Oh, come on, Michiru. We have this relationship for so long but all that we do was just a quick kiss at the lips. My friends already did a French kiss with their girlfriends. Even some of them already have some sex"_

"_But, i…"_

"_I can't hold it anymore, Michiru" he grabbed her shoulders forcefully and pressed his body against her. He tried to kiss her._

_Michiru squirmed against him, suddenly she smacked his head._

_He released his hold and rubbed his head "Ouch! That hurts!"_

_She surprised at her reflexes and held out her hand to him "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. Here, let me see it…"_

_He backed away from her "Stay away! Don't touch me, you whore. I can't believe you could be my girlfriend. If you keep your behavior like this, there's no guy that want to be your boyfriend" then he smirked at her "I bet you won't let anyone touch you, don't you. If someone touches you, you'll shout for help. That's it, I'm outta here. Go and find your own ride"_

_She surprised at his reactions and pleaded "But, i…"_

"_No but's. From now on, you're no longer my girlfriend. Goodbye" he hopped into his car and speed of. He was leaving the crying Michiru at the beach._

(End of flashback)

* * *

Michiru kept shut her eyes down "_I should be able to let him touch me without screaming. And…, what, why he's stop rubbing my butt?_"

Suddenly she heard a deep voice behind her "What do you think you're doing?"

She finally turned to look at her back. There's stood a tall blond boy who's grabbing an old man's wrist.

"Do an amoral thing to young girl at crowdie place like this? You have no honor as a man!" he shot a death glare at the old man and the old man walked away immediately.

Michiru was about to say thank you to the boy when suddenly the train arrived at the station. When she looked for the boy, he already left the station and she sighed.

"Is something wrong, Michiru?" her friends looked at her with concern.

"Huh? No, nothing. Let's go" she walked away from the station with her friends.

* * *

Tohka were a really big building. It has the main building and some smaller buildings for clubs activities. The boys uniform are white shirt, red tie, with blue jacket and white pants; while the girls uniform are white shirt with red tie, with light blue vest and skirt.

The students checked their classes at the announcement board and headed to the auditorium for opening ceremony.

Rei jumped a little and hugged her friends "Yay, I'm glad that all of us goes to the same class. 1-2"

Michiru smiled at her friend reaction "Yes, it's good to be together in the same class. Especially when this is our first year here."

Ami looked at Michiru and smiled too "Yes. I'm happy for it too. Well, let's go to the auditorium, shall we?"

The three of them headed to the auditorium and looked for their seat. The auditorium had been arranged, the seats are ordered in the classes so their seats already been set.

"Well, my seat is here" Rei claimed as she seated at her chair.

"I'm here" Ami seated too after she found her seat

Michiru's looked for her seat; it's difficult to find her seat because it's already crowdie. Finally she founded her seat "Excuse me" she passed through some people then sat down. She surprised when she looked who seated next to her "It's you!" she didn't realize that her savior's uniform was from Tohka too.

The man turned to look at her "Oh, it's you. So you go to the same class as mine?" he flashed a warm smile at her.

"Yes, my name is Kaioh Michiru" she held out her hand, which he shook warmly

"Ten'oh Haruka. Nice to meet you too"

"I want to say thank you earlier that you saved me. I…"

"You should have done it by yourself"

"What?"

"I said, you should have done it by yourself. You should be able to defend yourself. Or you're enjoying the moment so you don't stopped him?"

"How could you say that? I think you're a nice guy but …"

"Hey, I just…"

Suddenly an announcer stand at the podium and talked "Everyone, please seated at your chairs and be quiet. The ceremony will begin soon. Thank you"

Michiru leaned back against her chair and have a mixed thought in her mind.

* * *

**AN :**

I know, I describe Haruka as a male in this chapter (and maybe still that way in several next chapters). But Haruka is a female in this story. It's just that when Michiru meet her, she thought that she was a man. Okay?

Tohka was a school name in Salad Days stories (made by shinobu inokuma sensei). It's the first school name in a comic that's in my mind when I was thinking about Haruka and Michiru's school name. I know I don't describe the school uniform correctly. I'm just wanna borrow that name v

Maybe there's some mistakes in my fanfic. It's my first fanfic after all.

Please read and review for me? It'll be great and I really appreciate it.

Thank you so much


	2. It's You Again

**Broken Heart - Chapter 2**

**It's You Again

* * *

**

The welcoming ceremony started by the speech from the head principal, all lecturers' introduction, explanation about the club activities at the school, and finally a speech by the head of student community. After the ceremony was over, the students may go to their classroom.

Rei tried to find her friends among the people in the auditorium and said eagerly "Whew, the speeches sure were boring. But I can't wait to join the club"

Michiru smiled at her friend eagerness "Really? What club do you want to join?"

"Umm, I think I want to join the archery club"

"That looks good on you. How about you, Ami?"

Ami placed her right hand under her chin "I think I want to join the swimming club. It looks interesting. How about yourself?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I think I want to join the music club"

"Wow, that's great. It's good that you have a music talent; your songs that we heard at your house were really beautiful. Right, Ami?"

"Yes, you shouldn't be hesitant about it. Just join the club"

"Thanks. Let's go to our class. I want to see our classmates" she turned to find Haruka, but he already leaved again "_I think he's already go to the class_"

"Michiru? What are you waiting for? Let's go"

"Okay, I'm coming"

* * *

When they enter their class, there already many people in the room.

"Hey, you're finally here"

"_It's his voice_" When Michiru turned to face him, she saw that Haruka was at the table sat near the door. There are some girls around him who stood near him, and some put their hand at his shoulders or his hands; tried to got his attention. Michiru looked confused but she decided to shot a disgusted look at him "Seems like you're having fun"

He grinned at her reaction "I am"

"I can see that." She turned to her friends "Let's find a seat" They found three chair that near each other and seated while talking until the teacher walked into the room.

The teacher looked about twenty-eight years old, she's a pretty lady with brown hair "Okay, please be seated everyone" she walked to her desk to put her books and wrote her name at the whiteboard "Good morning everyone. My name is Kaze Takiko. I'll be your class teacher for this year. Feel free to ask me everything about this school. You can also have a consultation with me if you're having some problems here" she looked around the class "Well, since this is your first day, please introduce yourself so your classmates can know better about you. After that, we can choose the class president and vice president. Starting from…, you" she pointed to Haruka "Please stand up and tell everyone your name, your hobbies, anything that you want to tell your friends"

Haruka stand up and turned to face everyone "My name is Ten'oh Haruka. I come from Tohka junior high school. I love to race and do any kind of sports"

"You're the worlds famous junior racer, aren't you?"

"Well, yes, I am"

"Sugoi…"

Many people whispered their amazements and the class soon became crowdie so the teacher must calmed them "Okay everyone. Please stay silent. Haruka, have you finished your introduction?"

"Yes, I have"

"Then you may seat. Next one please"

Everyone gave their introductions until it was Rei's turn "Hi, My name is Hino Rei, I'm from Nishi Junior High School. I am a Shinto priest and live in a temple with my grandfather."

"My name is Mizuno Ami, I'm from Nishi Junior High School. I love to study and swim. Thank you"

"My name is Kaioh Michiru, I'm from Nishi Junior High School. Art is my fa-…, um, I think that's all. Thank you" she could hear some whispers around her _"What kind of introduction is that? It's too short" "Wow, she's pretty. I wonder if she already has a boyfriend" _she not realized that Haruka was staring at her all the time.

After some minutes, all the students finally had gave their introductions "Since everyone already gave their introduction, let's choose the class president and vice president" she scanned the room "For the class president…, how about Ten'oh Haruka. Anyone have an objection about it? No? Then, Haruka-san. Will you accept it?"

"Of course, Kaze sensei"

"Good, and for the vice president, how about Kaioh Michiru?"

Michiru was very surprised to hear that "_What?_"

"Anyone have an objection?" some of the students whispered to their friends, but there was no one who say an objection about it "Well Michiru-san, how about you?"

"Yes, I'll accept it, sensei" she looked down, unabled to say anything about it.

A red haired girl who seated behind Michiru whispered to her friend "Why she's the one who's chosen. I'm so jealous; she can be with Haruka for this year"

"Yeah. Maybe It's just a matter of luck. Don't worry, Haruka-san won't like that kind of girl. She's the kind of perfect girl and act like a holy girl"

Michiru's almost cried after heard that words "_It's not that I want to be chosen. Why this always happen to me?_"

Kaze sensei clapped her hands to gain their attention "Everyone, attention please. I already prepared a lottery to determine your seats. Please step forward one by one and draw the paper from here" she placed a box with a hole at the top of it.

Rei opened her paper and looked at her friends "12. What is your number?"

Ami opened her paper "15. How about you, Michiru?"

"Mmm, wait. 25" she sighed "Why our seats far each other?"

"Dunno. Let's sit"

They walked to their determined seats. Michiru wonders who seated beside her. The tables at the school are made for two people.

"Excuse me"

"Huh?" she's so deep in her thoughts so she wasn't realized that someone stood beside her "It's YOU again?"

"Well, well. Nice to meet you again, Kaioh-san" Haruka slipped behind her chair and sat down beside her. "Ah, beside the window. Good, I like this" he noticed that Michiru looked away from him "Is something wrong?" he grinned at her "You hate me that much?"

She turned to face him "Maybe you'd better sit beside any girl who had a crush on you"

"And you didn't have any feelings for me?"

"I…, argh, forget it" she blushed and turned away again

Haruka couldn't help but giggled at her attitude. They not noticed that there were some jealous glares staring at them.

* * *

"_Finally it's time to go home_" Michiru packed her belongings and stood up from her seat.

Haruka watched as she stood, his right hand placed under his chin "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, thanks. I think I'll go with my friends" Ami and Rei walked towards them

Rei slapped Michiru's back lightly "Hey, Michiru. Ready to go home? Oh, Ten'oh-kun, do you remember my name? I'm Hino Rei. And she's Mizuno Ami"

"Of course I remember you. I always remember pretty girl's names" he winked at them which caused them blushed heavily. He stood up to and grabbed his schoolbag "Well, I think I'll go home too. Bye, girls"

When he leaved from their sight, Rei sighed "Ah…, isn't he's so handsome? I wish I could be his girlfriend"

"What's so interesting about him? I think he's just an ordinary playboy who always wants to flirt with girls"

"I think you misjudged him, Michiru"

"Why are you saying that?"

"Nothing. It's just came in my mind. Um, it's late already. Let's join the club that we want and go home"

"Okay"

* * *

When they came out from the school building, there was so many clubs that already placed their stands at the school yards.

A boy from archery club yelled very loudly "Okay everyone, my name is Ijima, my club will…"

Rei pointed at his direction and yelled a little at Michiru and Ami "I think I go there, girls. We'll meet each other at the front gate when we're done" when she saw them nods, she walked there while Michiru and Ami walked away to find the club's that they wanted to join.

* * *

**AN:**

To **Petiyaka, BurningWhiteRose** and **bigbaka85**. Thank you so much for the review. I really appreciate it. Hope you like this chapter I know this chapter is boring. But I promise the update will come in less than a week if there's no problem with me and I'll make next chapter more "alive" than this one.

Please read and review for me?

Thank you so much for that


	3. The Piano Player

**Broken Heart**

**Chapter 3 – The Piano Player

* * *

**

(I'm using Michiru's POV for this chapter)

We walked to the station after registered to the clubs. We talked about the class, our friends and the club activities that we'll experienced, Rei looked like she couldn't wait anymore to started practice in the archery club. For not long, we arrived at a crossroad that we would had to separate. I would head straight while Ami and Rei will turn right. And here I was, lonely again.

I arrived at my house. It's a very simple house with a small garden in front of it. But it's very lovely; my mother loves to gardening in her spare time. She teaches at Maestro music school for five days in a week.

I walked into the house and yelled a little "Mom, I'm home"

I saw my mom walked down from upstairs with an empty basket "Oh, you're home, dear. How's your school?"

Although I felt some pressure from my friends at the class, I don't want to made my mother worried, so I lied "It's very interesting, mom." I followed my mother to the bathroom while I kept talk "They're very friendly. And"

My mother put the basket down and turned to me. She raised an eyebrow "And what?"

"Um, I've been pointed to be the class representative. The class vice-president, to be exact"

I saw my mother smiled at me and she put a hand on my shoulder "That's good, Michiru. That means your friends trusted you. I believe you could do the job well"

"Yes, mom" my answer was very different with my heart, I screamed in my head "_Of course it's not. I can't do it_"

"Oh, I remembered. Your father called an hour ago. He said he met his old friend at the town today. His friend invited us for a dinner at his house tonight. His friend said that he'll invite his cousin too who's about your age."

I wanted to go with my parents, but I have some problems in socializing since the 'incident' with Kyo "I'm sorry, mom. But I'm tired today, I want to take a rest" My mother looked concerned; she placed one hand on my forehead. While her other hand placed on her own forehead.

"Are you having a sick, Michiru? Do you want me to call a doctor?"

"No mom. I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired. Just a rest and it'll be fine"

She took her hands of me and went to the kitchen "Well then. I'll make you some dinner for tonight. You just need to heat it up with the microwave. Now you'd better rest, okay?"

I nodded at her and walked upstairs to my room "Okay mom, thank you" I went into my room and closed the door. I sighed and put my schoolbag at my desk and then I changed my clothes with my regular one, which a lot more comforting to me.

"I feel very tired" I yawned and fell to my bed. After my incident with Kyo, I have some trouble to take my regular sleep. It's so hard to sleep at night, I have to tossed and turned in my bed for hours until I fell asleep. Even if I fell asleep, I would wake up a few hours after that, sweated and breathed heavily. It seems that what Kyo did, made a deep scar in my heart, I felt like I have a mental disorder. When will I be cured from this scar? I really don't know.

* * *

The next morning

"Ah, Michiru. Good morning"

I walked to my chair and sat down as usual "Good morning mom"

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, a lot better mom. Thank you"

She placed my breakfast in front of me and sat down across me "That's good"

I looked at my father's chair and noticed that he was not there "Where's father?"

"He's still tired. Let him sleep for some time"

I nodded and started to eat my breakfast "I see"

"Michiru, you knew that the Maestro music school will join a music exhibition at the city hall, don't you?"

"Yes, I knew about that. It'll will be held next week, why are you asking that mom?"

"Actually, I want to ask you for a favor. You see, the Maestro's head principal asking me to find two players that can perform on the exhibition to represent our music school and"

"_Oh no. I fell something bad gonna happen_"

"I want to ask you to perform, Michiru. I knew you can play the violin very well"

"But mom. I never perform in public. Beside, didn't you say that they need two players?"

"Yes, I already found your duet partner last night"

I raised my eyebrow "Last night?"

"Yes, last night. When your father and I arrived at his friend's house, his cousin was played the piano. He can play very well and I already asked for his help at the exhibition, and he agreed. It's up to you now"

"Mom, I never met him. How could I know that I could play music along with him?"

"That's easy, I already asked him too to meet us at the music school after your school. Don't be late Michiru, I'll bring your violin there for you"

I just sighed in defeat, my mother always could planned everything perfectly "I'll be there mom"

* * *

I arrived at the school earlier so I wasn't met with Ami or Rei on my way. There still only several people in the yard. Just when I was about to enter the school building, I heard a sound of a motor engine roared into the school yard and parked at the motor parking lot.

The guy removed his helmet and showed blonde hair. I immediately knew who he was and I walked quickly inside but he already saw me.

"Hey, Kaioh-san" he yelled and run to my direction "Why are you so in a hurry?"

"It's nothing."

"Hum" he just placed his left hand at the back of his head while his right hand holding the school bag. We walked in silent to our class until I decided to break the silence.

"I thought you go to school by train"

"Oh, I usually go to school by train. But I have some business after school, so I decided to ride my motorcycle."

When we arrived at our class, he gentlemanly opened the door and closed it for me so I nodded thanks to him and sat down at my chair. I felt so sleepy and yawned, when I turned to him, I saw him stared at me and I blushed slightly.

"Having trouble in sleep?"

"Yes, a little"

"I see. Well, I…"

Suddenly the door opened and a red haired girl walked in, screaming childishly "Ohayo, Haruka-san. I heard from some of my friends that you're riding a motorcycle today"

I saw Haruka smiled at her and answered her "Ohayo, Rin-san. Yes, I am riding my motocycle. Is something wrong?"

"Um, can I ride with you today?"

"I'm sorry, Rin-san. I have some business today. Maybe next time"

Rin pouted and grabbed his hand "Okay then, you promised. Now let's go to take a walk outside"

"But, Rin. I want to talk with Kaioh-san"

"Just leave her alone. She'll be okay without us"

"Wait" he managed to stopped her and turned to me "Do you want to come with us?"

"No, thank you. I'll be _fine_ here"

"Fine then, bye" he let himself being dragged by Rin again.

* * *

Time passed quickly, and it's finally the last lesson for that day. I felt sleepy again and I wasn't noticed that the teacher stared at me.

"Kaioh-san, do you know the answer for this problem?"

I saw that Kaze sensei pointed at a geometry problem, of course I don't know the answer because I wasn't heard her explanation. Luckily I heard Haruka whispered the answer to me and I answered her "53,87, Kaze sensei"

"Good, next time don't yawn that often at my lesson." She continued her lesson again

Finally the bell rang and some of the students ran out from the class. I turned to Haruka and smiled at him "Thank you for your help"

"You can say your thank you by doing a favor for me"

"What is it?"

He smiled at me and nodded "Just call me Haruka and let me call you Michiru"

I blushed to him I don't know why, but my heart always felt warm when I saw his smile. "Okay"

"Great. Then I should go now. Bye"

"Bye" I felt happy that day. Finally there's someone I could call as a friend beside Ami and Rei.

"You looked happy today, Michiru"

"_It's Ami and Rei_" "Yes, I am"

"That's great. Do you want to go with us to the coffee shop that just opened today? It's not far from here"

"I'm sorry. But I have to go to my mother's music school. Maybe next time"

"Okay then. Goodbye Michiru. Be careful"

"Thanks. You better be careful too"

* * *

"_Finally I arrived here_" I thought to myself as I arrived at Maestro Music School. It's not a very large building, but it has many students.

I looked for my mother's room after I asked where her room is from the front office and walked into the room. I saw that there's a big piano in there and my mother stood beside it. I couldn't saw who's playing it, but he surely could play very well, he played the Moonlight sonata from Ludwig van Beethoven. I had heard that sonata once in a concert before, but what I heard now is more perfect. He could hit the exact key perfectly with no mistake.

I wasn't noticed that I was amazed by the music until my mother called me.

"Michiru, you're finally here. Come here, I'll introduce you to him"

I walked over to my mother and looked who the piano player; surely I was surprised to saw who he was. "_It's Haruka again"_

Haruka stood up and offered his hand to me "It's nice to see you again Michiru-san" I accepted his offered hand and he shook it firmly.

"Oh, you guys have known each other?"

"Yes, we have, Mrs Kaioh"  
"I see. Well, since both of you knew each other, I'll leave both of you to practice here." My mother walked to a desk and showed my violin case to me "Here's your violin, Michiru. Oh, and Haruka, I almost forgot, since all the classes in this school will be used from tomorrow, I hope you don't mind if you come over to our house to practice with Michiru for a few days until your performance"

"Of course I don't mind"

"That's nice. Well, I have to teach my students now. Good luck" my mother waved and leaved us at the room. I had no other choice beside picked up my violin and started to tune it.

"I don't know that you can play the violin" I saw him started to played the piano key while waiting for my answer.

"I played violin since I was still seven years old, my mother was the one who taught me"

He looked up and grinned at me "I can see that. Are you joining the music club?"

"Yes, but actually I wanted to join the art club" "_Oh, no, why am I telling this to him?_"

Haruka opened his mouth to say something, but it looked like he changed his mind and looked down into the piano again "Let's start to practice"

"Okay" "_Hm, I wonder if he's really that good. I don't want a duet partner who only can use the notes to play_"

I closed my eyes and started to play music that played in my mind, when I opened my left eye to look at him, he looked startled and I grinned at him "What's wrong Haruka-san?" But suddenly, I was the one who was surprised, his face changed serious and he started to play the notes that matched my music perfectly. "_How he can do it? I never played this music in front of anyone_" But I managed to still continue the song until it ended.

"How was it? Did you like my composition?"

"Um, yeah, you played very good."

"Great, now let's practice other songs"

We continued to practice a few songs until it was a little dark "I think we should stopped the practice now. It's getting dark already"

"I agree, Haruka-san. I'll tell my mother that you want to go home now."

"Wait a minute, Michiru-san"

"Yes?"

"I think you should tell your mother that _we_ are going home now"

"Excuse me?"

"As you heard before, your mother asked me to go to your house for a few days until our performance. But I haven't know where your house is, what I mean is, I want to drive you to your home so you can show me where it is"

I just sighed in defeat "You're right. I'll tell my mother now."

"Good, I'll go outside first. Meet me at the front gate"

"Fine" I went to tell my mother that we want to go home and I took my violin and school bag with me. He was already waited at the front gate on his motorcycle, his put on a blue helmet and he offered me a red helmet. I put the helmet on and hoped to his back.

"You better hold on to me"

"Why, are you gonna speeding?"

"Maybe, who knows" I hit his back when I heard him laugh "Hey, just for safety, okay?"

I slowly put my right hand in his waist while my other hand held my belongings and I leaned against his back. "Ready?" When he felt my nod, he started the engine and we leaved the school.

Surprisingly, I felt comfortable and safe while sat on his bike although he drove it very fast. While we're along the road, I kept telling him which way he should go when we met crossroads. And not for long, we arrived at my house.

I hoped of from his bike and opened the helmet while he was held my school bag and violin "Thank you so much, Haruka-san"

"You're welcome. So, see you again in school tomorrow."

"Yes, see you again"

I smiled at him and I kept standing there until I saw him out from my sight. Then I went inside my house, sang a happy tune while swaying my school bag and violin at each side. I not knew why, but the idea of seeing him again made me happy and forgot about my bad memory with Kyo for the moment.

* * *

**Author Notes…:**

So, how about it. I tried to make it longer, but I'm too tired and my eyes are hurt these days, hehe. I want to say thank you again to everyone who had read and gave their reviews to me. It's really supported and motivated me to write the update.

**bigbaka85** :(rubbing chin) Hm, I have no idea too, it's just came out in my mind that the girl's hair is red, it's just a coincidence. But I think many girls would fall in love with someone like Haruka whatever her hair color is, haha

**burningwhiterose** :Thank you so much for the compliment. I really appreciate it. I'll try my best to write this story and make a good ending

**Silentfreeze23** : Thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter. I'll always tried to write the update as soon as I can and not stressing myself (grinned)

**Petiyaka** : Thanks,I hope you still enjoy this story and keep reading the updates

I still decribed Haruka as a male in this chapter. It still not the right time to tell her true gender, so be patient, okay (smile broadly)

About the _Moonlight sonata_, I knew that sonata from a detective comic that I read and also from my encyclopedia. It's a weird combination, I know (laugh a little, sweatdrop). Oh, well, reviews is always welcome, please tell me what you think about this story or this chapter.


	4. Jealousy

**Broken Heart**

**Chapter 4 – Jealousy

* * *

**

The next morning, Michiru walked to the school happily. A smile spread on her face. Even Ami and Rei surprised about that, they never saw Michiru walked to the school that happy. They tried to ask her about the reason, but she not answered it, just gave them a smile.

She started to worry when Haruka hadn't come yet when the bell rang, but he managed to enter the class just after the teacher entered.

"Haruka-san. You came into this class after I enter this class. Care to explain to us what your reason is?"

"Yes, Um" he started to rubbed the back of his hair "I have a friend that came to my apartment last night. I don't have any choice because…, um"

The teacher held out her hand to stop him talk "Okay, Haruka-san. I understand. But remember that this is the first and last time. You may seated now"

"Thank you Kaze-sensei"

Haruka bowed at her and sat down at his chair "Ohayo Michiru"

"Ohayo. Haruka. Can you come to my home after school to practice?

"Ah, Michiru. About that practice, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't"

"Why not?" I tried to hide my disappointment in my voice.

"I have a friend that needed my help. It's very important, so…"

"Oh, I see. Okay then. We can practice another time."

"Thank you so much, Michiru"

"Class, be quiet please. I have an announcement for all of you. Next week, we'll going to have a school trip to Kyoto. But it won't be long, just two days and one night. You'll be divided into groups; each group will consist of five people. I already prepared the draw" She put the box that she used in the first day on the table "The number on the paper that you pick will determine your group and the place that you must visit. Don't forget to write the report about it. Now please everyone pick up their draw"

Some of the students looked very enthusiastic about it, while the others doesn't happy about it because they had to write a report about it.

Each student stepped forward one by one and picked up their draw, after they look what number they had, they showed it to Kaze-sensei and she wrote it on the whiteboard.

"Seems like I destined to be with you, Michiru"

Michiru's cheeks blushed slightly at that and she looked at him "What do you mean?" when she followed where he pointed, she saw that she placed in one group with Haruka.

"We'll go to Kiyomizu Temple, that's great. I hear that it was very amazing and also have a nice view." She tried to look for Ami and Rei's name in her group but they were not on her group.

"It's been a long tome since my last trip to Kyoto"

"Really? How long have it been?"

"Hmm, let's see. My last trip there was when I still seven years old. After the trip, my family and I moved to Canada. And at my half last year on junior high school, I came back to Japan"

"It seems interesting"

Suddenly Rin jumped and hugged Haruka's neck "Haruka-kun. I'll be in your group too. I'm so happy"

"Me too, Rin-san"

"Everyone, please be seated, especially you, Rin-san. I'll start the lesson now"

I could hear Rin mumbled "_Old witch_" as she walked to sit at her own place and giggled at that.

* * *

(At the lunch break)

Some students ate their bento that they brought from their home and the others ate at the school cafeteria.

"So, you guys are put in the same group and you'll go to Sanjusangendo?"

Ami put her spoon down "Yes, too bad we're not in the same group"

Rei mumbled as she ate the ramen that she bought at the cafeteria "Mmm, this ramen is very delicious. You guys should try this too"

Michiru answered as she placed her fork down too "You'd better eat the food in your mouth first before you're talking Rei" she giggled a bit sawing her friend attitude

"I'm finished. We still have some time. What we'll do after this?"

Before Michiru could answer, there are some girls enthusiastic voices in the cafeteria _"Hey, I saw Haruka at the gymnasium. He's having a basket match against the basket seniors"_

"_He's alone against five of them? They are the basket team champion for this district. Is he insane?"_

"_But his point already in the leading"_

"_Really? Then we should go watch him"_

The girls stormed out from the room after that.

"Let's watch him too"

"I agree, let's go"

The three girls walked to the gymnasium too and looked for Haruka. When hey say the score board, Haruka IS leading the point, 69 to 8. Haruka still looked fit while his five opponents looked very tired. "What's wrong? Too tired already?" he asked as he spins the ball.

"You're crazy. How could you get all the stamina?"

Haruka only grinned at his words, he looked so cool and all the girls cheered for him. Michiru smiled at the sight but suddenly, she heard some conversation from some girls near them who were talked about Haruka "It's true. I went to his house last night, that time I want to talk and get along with him. But what I saw made me surprised" "What did you saw?" "I saw a very beautiful blonde girl come to his apartment; I think she was a foreigner. I was very curious, so I followed her and hide in the shadow when she arrived in front of Haruka's room. She rang his doorbell and he looked surprised when he saw her. They looked very serious and argued about something. Suddenly she pulled Haruka's shirt and kissed him, she cried on his chest after that. Haruka comforted her and pulled her into his room. I don't know what happened after that because I went home" "Come to think about it. Haruka is in the same class as me. He was late this morning and he said it was because his friend comes last night. Could they do…" "Ah, no, Haruka-kun, don't leave us"

Michiru was very shocked after heard that, she thought that Haruka was not that kind of guy "No, no, I should trust Haruka. He's not that type of guy"

* * *

"Michiru-san. Are you alright? You looked pale after the lunch. Are you ate something wrong?"

"Huh?" Michiru touched her cheek as she looked at Haruka "No, I'm fine. Just thinking about something"

"I see. I'll go now, be careful on your way home "He rubbed his hand on my hair lightly and walked out.

Ami and Rei approached her and grinned "Seemed like you two get along well. Let's go home now"

"Okay"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Let's go to the archery club first. I want to meet my senior to talk about something"

"Sure"

When they walking to the archery club, they saw Haruka on his motorcycle and there was a blonde haired girl that stood near him. She very beautiful and she wore a black tank top with tight jeans pants. They talked very serious and then they kissed passionately, it seems like they didn't knew that Michiru and her friends were watched them. After they parted she hopped on to the bike and held onto Haruka's waist as they leaved the school.

"Michiru? Are you alright?" Rei waved her hand in front of Michiru, she wasn't realized that she was dozed off.

"Yeah, I'm Alright" she thought for a moment "Rei, I just remembered I have some important business at my house. I think I'll go home now"

"Are you really alright? Are you surprised sawing Haruka-kun with that girl?"

"What? Are you kidding? We don't have any relationship. Why should I disturbed by what he was doing?"

"Do you want Ami to go home with you? I think you need someone to accompany you home"

"No, really, I'm fine. I'll go home myself."

Rei sighed and smiled a bit at her "Okay then. But please be careful"

"Thanks, you guys too."

* * *

Michiru was so deep in her thought as she walked. "I don't know that Haruka is just the same as the other guys, he won't be attracted to me. He will attracted to pretty girls that have pretty body and want to do sex with him. I was the one who are fool and fell in love with him. What? Fell in love? Stupid. I never learned my lesson. Never fell in love again. It will only hurt my feelings"

She just keeps walked and thought until it was night. She was very tired and even the rain started to pour down on the city, she kept walked "He cancel our practice to be with her. He said she needed his help. What about me?"

She already felt very dizzy and don't knew that she walked to the road. "What happened to me? I'm not feeling well; I guess I haven't taken enough sleep again. Where the hell am I?" Several cars passed her side and the drivers shouted at her but she didn't care. Suddenly there is a car that ran very quickly and the driver wasn't managed to hit the break. The car hit her and she collapsed to the road. Blood started too trailed from her head.

* * *

**Author notes:**

I looked for the Kyoto famous places in a comic and internet. After sorting the objects, I decided to use Kiyomizu temple and Sanjusangendo. Am I spelling it right? If I misspelled it, please be kind and tell me.

The conflicts are about to start from this chapter. I'll try my best to make this story interesting.

Oh, and I already said on the previous chapter, if you don't mind please give me your review?

Thank you for reading

To everyone who already read and gave their reviews, thank you so much, it means a lot to me

**Haruka's knight :** I'm glad if you like it. Thank you so much

**Petiyaka :** Thank you for the correction and the opinion. I'll try my best to make my fic not classic.


	5. The Way You Are

**Broken Heart**

**Chapter 5 – The Way You Are

* * *

**

Michiru was rushed into an emergency room in a hospital near the accident location and her parents called immediately. It's been two hours after her surgery started. Jane sat on the bench while Yuzo keep paced around outside the emergency room.

Finally the door opened and the doctor walked out, Michiru's body was laid on a bed, there's an oxygen mask placed on her face and here eyes still closed.

Yuzo and Jane quickly approached the doctor, their faces looked pale "Doctor, how's Michiru's condition?"

"Don't worry, her operation is successful. Let's talk in my office; the nurses will bring Michiru to her room."

"Yes, come on Jane"

They followed the doctor to her office and sat on the chairs across the doctor.

"She will be recovered in a few days. Luckily she was brought here soon, if it's not, I don't know what'll happen to her. She had lost many bloods, so she has to take a lot of rest. Her head was hit, but it won't be dangerous because her brain is alright."

"Thank God" Jane buried her face in her hands and started to cry.

Yuzo placed his hand on her back and rubbed gently "Can we see her doctor?"

"Of course, but please don't be long because she needs a lot of rest"

"Yes, thank you doctor"

* * *

They walked to her room and Yuzo knocked the door. A nurse opened the door and let them in, after placing some things, she walked out to let the family talked.

Jane sat on the chair near the bed and touched Michiru's check gently "Michiru, honey"

Michiru stirred and tried to open her eyes "Mom? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital dear. A lady hit you with her car and she brought you here immediately. What happened to you?"

Yuzo walked and stood on the other side of the bed "She said you were walking in the MIDDLE of the street. What the hell was in your mind?"

"Yuzo, don't shout at her. She's still shocked for what happened to her"

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright father. It's my fault anyway. Where's the lady? I want to say that I'm sorry"

"She already went home an hour ago. She has some important business"

"Oh, I see"

Jane touched Michiru's hand to make her turn to face her "Michiru, what's wrong with you?"

"I…, I was so deep in my thought so I wasn't realize that I was walking in the middle of the street"

"Are you sure? Do you have some problems? Can you tell it to us?"

"I'm sorry mom, but I think I will tell you next time. The medicine start to worked, I feel sleepy right now"

Jane sighed and stood from her chair "Okay then. I will visit you again tomorrow. Take a rest now. Come on Yuzo, let's go home"

"Thank you mom. Goodnight mom, dad"

Her parents waved at her and went out from the room.

* * *

The next morning

(Haruka's POV)

"The school already ends and she still not shows up at the school. Is something wrong with her?"

I saw Michiru's friends so I called them "Hey, Ami-san, Rei-san"

"Oh, hi, Haruka-kun." Rei blinked one of her eye at me.

I smirked at her and walked to them "Is something wrong with Michiru? She's not come to the school today, isn't she?"

Ami opened her glasses and put it in the box "Oh, so you don't know it? Michiru had an accident last night; she rushed into the hospital and has to take a rest for a few days"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, her mother called me last night. She asked me to tell to the teacher about it"

"I see"

Ami and Rei throwing glances each other and Rei finally spoke up "Do you want to come with us, Haruka-kun? We want to visit her right now"

"Really? Of course I'll go"

"Okay, let's go"

We walked to the station together, in my head, I kept wonder what happened to Michiru.

* * *

Finally we arrived at the hospital, Ami asked for Michiru's room number at the receptionist and we went together to the room. Rei was the one who knocked the door and Michiru's mother opened it. "Oh, Ami-chan, Rei-chan. Nice to meet you" She turned and looked at me "Oh, Haruka-kun. You came to visit her too?"

I bowed at her and smiled "Yes, Ami-san and Rei-san are my classmate's too. I knew about Michiru's condition from them."

"Oh, I see. Please, come in. Michiru your friends come to visit you. I'll walk outside so you all can talk together"

"_Now I know where Michiru got her beautiful eyes, it was from her mother_"

Michiru put her book down and looked at us "_Even though she has those bandage on her head, she still looked beautiful as usual_"

Rei quickly walked to her bed and sat down "Michiru, how's your condition now?"

She laughed lightly at her "I'm better now. How's the school today?"

"It's boring as usual. It's been more boring without you and I worried about you"

"And maybe that's make her made all the people in the class laughed" Ami grinned at her which made Rei pouted.

Michiru laughed again at her and signaled Ami to sat on her bed "Really? What she had done?"

"Oh, she just does some _minor_ mistake. When the teacher asked her to read the biology book, she was read the chemical book. Ouch, that's hurt" I saw Rei pinched Ami's hand and that made me laugh too.

"Haruka-kun is worried about you too. So I asked him to come here too"

I saw that Michiru now looked at me; I just realized that since I walked into her room, she kept avoiding eye contact with me.

"Rei, Ami, can you please go outside for a moment? I need to talk with him on private."

"Sure" Ami and Rei went out; Rei poked my back lightly before she went out.

Finally there are only two of us in the room; I sat down on a chair near her and leaned so I can face her closer. I held out my hand to touch the bandage on her head "Does it still hurt?" but suddenly she glared at me and slapped my hand hard "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Don't touch me. If you want to touch someone, just touch your girlfriend"

"Girlfriend? What do you mean? I don't have ant girlfriend"

"Humph, your answer is typically like a playboy's answer. Don't lie to me; I saw you kissed her at our school"

"Huh?" I tried to think, and then I remember what she meant about "Oh, you mean Lauri, she is… No, I mean, she _was_ my brother's girlfriend"

I saw that her eyes bulged out and she faced me now "Excuse me, she was your _brother's_ girlfriend?"

"Yes, let me explain. She…"

"No! I don't want to hear your explanation. You even stole your brother's girlfriend from him? You're too cruel." She covered her ears and shouted at me "Get out! Now!"

I saw that I couldn't explain anything more to her, so I decided to leave her alone for now. Maybe I could explain about it to her another time.

When I walked out, Ami and Rei waited for me with concerned look on their face "Haruka-kun, what's wrong with you guys?"

"Ah, it's okay. It's just a little fight. You guys better accompany her, I'll go home now."

"Okay, be careful"

"Yes, you guys too" I waved at them and leaved the hospital building "I hope she will understand and forgive me. Wait, why should I worry about it? She's not my girlfriend. Humph, oh well, I guess I had to go home now. Lauri probably have been waiting for me."

* * *

I shut the door and threw the key at the table. I looked around my apartment, tried to look for Lauri. Suddenly my eyes were being closed by someone

"Guess who?" A soft voice purred near my ear.

I giggled and pulled the hands off from my eyes "Lauri, come on. Don't play like that"

"Aww, I thought it was fun"

I turned to look at her; she was only wearing my shirt, which of course bigger for her and covered her body enough. "Why you still haven't worn your clothes?"

"Hum? But I love to wear your shirt. It feels like I was held by you. Like… last night?"

I blushed a little at her words, we did made love last night. How can I say it, when I still in Canada, I had fell in love with my brother's girlfriend. We had cheated behind his back, but I finally had to give up my feelings because she was my brother's girlfriend. And here she was again.

"Haruka? Is something wrong?"

I was dispelled from my thoughts and looked at her "Uh, no, I am just thinking about my friend. She suddenly mad at me because she saw we kissed yesterday at the school"

"_She_?" she questioned.

"Yes, she" I sat down at the couch and leaned my head.

She sat on my lap and circled her hands on my neck. I felt she leaned her head on my shoulder "Did she know that you're a girl?"

"No. I guess she didn't know"

"Then it settled"

I raised my head and looked at her "What do you mean?"

"Haruka, you can be so stupid sometimes. Of course she was jealous when she saw us. But forget it; she still doesn't know that you're a girl. I think it's only me who can accept you for the way you are"

I just sighed and kissed her forehead "Yeah, I know."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Your friend called about half an hour ago. He said he is from the racing team and he told you to come to the racetrack at 5 p.m to tune your car"

"Okay, I'll get ready now"

She kissed my lips lightly and stood up. I stood up as well and walked to my room to change my clothes, Yamamura-san would be mad if I come late.

"Haruka, wait a minute"

"What's wrong?"

"What do you want for the dinner? I'll cook it for you"

I raised my eyebrow at her "You cook?"

"Of course, I studied cooking when I was still in Canada. Oh, how if I'll keep the menu as a secret. I specially studied to cook your favorite foods"

I couldn't help but smiled at her, she could be so sweet sometimes.

"Haruka, don't you think we looked like a just-married couple" she grinned at me.

I blushed at her and walked into my room "Baka, I have to get ready now" I could hear her laughter when I was in my room and smiled to myself when I heard it. "_Finally she can laugh again_"

* * *

**Author Notes :**

Finally Haruka's true form shows up. When I write this chapter, I almost made a big mistake, I almost made that Michiru's mother haven't met Haruka. Luckily I realized it just in time.

I'll put the full explanation about Haruka and Lauri on the next chapter.

Hey, please don't forget to read and review. A review is like a gasoline to me to write again (laugh), I really appreciate it.

How do you think about this story? Do you like it? Is it worth enough to be continued?

Thank you so much for reading and spending your time to give me the reviews.

_**Respond for the reviews (bowed):**_

**Jinleiqh slanzar** : Thank you so much. I'm glad that you liked it.

**Haruka's knight** "(laugh) I'm sorry if there are some grammar mistakes in my story. English is not my first language, but I'll try my best to minimize the mistakes. If the mistakes were to worse, I hope you can be kind and tell me on the review or by email. I really appreciate it. By the way, thank you so much for the review

**Petiyaka :** Thank you for the review. I think I already answered your question on this chapter. But I will write the whole story on the next chapter. I hope you like it.

**Papapuffy :** I'll always try to update the story as soon as possible. I got some works to be done, but I'll try to write this story on my spare time. Thank you for the review.


	6. Her Memories

**Broken Heart**

**Chapter 6 – Her memories

* * *

**

I arrived at the track just on time, thanks to my motorcycle. When I arrived there, Yamamura-san already stood in front of the garage.

"Yamamura-san, stop checking your watch, I'm here already"

He looked up and saw me "Haruka, you are making me worry. You know our schedule now is pretty tight. Come on, put on your suit and prepare yourself"

"Okay, okay" I walked to the changing room and changed into my black suit. I grabbed my helmet and went to where my car parked. "How's my _little girl_?" I grinned at my mechanic.

He grinned back at me and rubbed my car "Oh, she is very healthy Haruka. Why don't you try it? I already tune it up for you"

"Thanks Kai" I got into my car and started the engine.

Yamamura ran a little to my car and looked in from the window "Okay Haruka, the track is clear now. Just take three laps as usual"

I raised my thumb up and headed to the track. I drove the car three laps around the track and then pulled back at the garage again. "How is that?"

"Fantastic as usual Haruka. Your shape never changes. We surely can win at every national race"

"Thanks. Well then, I suppose I can go home now?"

"Sure you can. Why you're such in a hurry?"

"I have someone waiting for me at my apartment"

"Really? Is she your girlfriend?" Yamamura nudged me with his elbow and grinned.

"Hey, she is not my girlfriend. She just has some problems so she stayed in my place"

"Okay, you can go home. Be careful"

I hoped on my motorcycle and speeded back home.

* * *

I went to my room and I found that Lauri placed some plates on the dinning table. 

"Oh, Haruka. You're back. How was the practice?"

"Perfect as usual. What is that?" I walked to the table and found that she cooked my favorite food "Spaghetti, I like that! How you know that I want to eat that?"

"Haruka, I have known you for several years and I already knew that this is one of your favorite foods. And remember that I learned this recipe from your mother so I sure that you will like it"

"Great. Let me take a quick shower for a moment"

"Sure. Don't be long"

* * *

"How is it?" 

"It's great. Just like my mother's cooking. Thank you so much"

"I am theone who should say thank you to you. You already let me stay here. Am I disturbing you?"

"What? No, really. After all I was the one who made all of this happened to you"

* * *

(Flashback) 

When I was still in the first year of my junior high school, I been introduced to my brother's girlfriend.

"Lauri, this is Haruka. She is my sister."

Lauri's eyes bulged out and stared at me in disbelief "She? I thought she is a he. No, I mean…, sorry"

"It's okay. I have been used to this" I answered her calmly. "_She very pretty_." I liked her from the first time I saw her "_But I can't fall in love with her. She is my brother's girlfriend_"

A year later

My brother, Lauri, and I went to camping together at the mountain. The weather wasn't looked very friendly.

"I think we should find somewhere to stay as soon as possible. It looks like it's gonna rain soon"

"You're right Haruka." My brother looked around to find somewhere to stay.

"I am tired" Lauri sat down on a big rock near us and turned to put her backpack down.

I smiled a bit at her and looked around to found somewhere to stay, not for long, I heard Lauri's scream. "What happened?" I saw that a snake near her that went into the bushes.

"My leg"

I ran to her and examined her leg; there was a snake bite on it. I pulled out my handkerchief and tied it so it stopped her blood flow. I picked her leg and sucked her blood from the wound and spited it on the ground.

"What happened?" my brother just came and looked at us.

"A snake bit my leg. It seemed that the snake angry because I put my bag there" she pointed at her bag. My brother walked carefully and picked the bag; then she placed the bag on a clear ground.

"You should be careful next time. How is her wound Haruka?

"It's should be alright now. I will put a bandage on it so it will be okay" I looked up at her and I found that she blushed at me.

"It's still not right to move her feet. I will try to find a doctor or some villagers near here. You guys wait here, okay?" He ran and disappeared from our sight.

"Sometime he is overprotecting me"

"Ah, but maybe that's why you love him, don't you?" I placed the bandage on her wound.

"Well, that is not exactly what in my feelings right now."

Just when I was about to ask her what she meant, the rain poured down heavily. "Argh, it's raining!"

"We must find a place to stay!"

I took off my vest and placed it on her head to cover her "I saw a log house there when I looked around. I will take you there"

"But, will it be okay to move my legs?"

"Don't worry, I'll carry you there so you don't have to move it" I placed one of my hands under her ankles and the other one around her shoulder "Hold on to my neck. I will take you there" she do just as I told her and I ran to the log house. Lauri knocked on the door but there was no answer. We looked each other and we decided to enter the house, she turned the doorknob because I was holding her and we walked in.

The log house looked pretty comforting. I looked around to find a bed and placed her there. "Wait here, I will be back soon" I rushed out again to take our bags and went back to the house. "Here's your bag" I placed the bag near her and she looked surprised.

"You went outside on the rain again just to take this bag! Are you nuts or something!"

I rubbed my head and blushed "Um, no. It's just that I want to take it. I thought you may be feeling sad because your belongings are missing"

She looked surprised at my answer and dropped her head "I am sorry. I shouldn't be shouted at you. You are doing it for me anyway"

"It's okay"

"Well then, I want to change my clothes. Is there any clothes in this house?"

"I will try to find it. Wait for a second" I looked in all of the rooms; but there was no clothes there, only three pieces of towel "There's only this that they have here. You better use this. It's pretty large. It'll be able to cover your body." I handed her one of the towels.

"Thanks. You need to take off your clothes too you know?"

"Yeah, I will" I took one of the towels and turned away to took off my clothes. When I turned back to face her again, I saw her blushed "What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing. It's just that your body is nicer and has more muscles than your brother. Do you take some routine exercise?"

"Yes, I go to the gym frequently" I saw that she still wore her wet clothes "You better took off your clothes now or you will catch a cold. I will set up the fire" I went to the fireplace and put some woods in it and then light it.

I took the wet clothes from her and hang it near the fireplace "Haruka, why don't you sit here?" she patted the place beside her on the bed and I sat there.

"How's your leg?"

"Better now, thanks to you"

"You're welcome" I blushed a little when I looked at her; it was true that the towel covered her body enough, but she was so damn sexy.

"Sometimes I think you're more reliable than your brother"

"How can that be?"

"Because, he was not there when I need him. And…, I have to admit that I have no strong feeling while I with him"

I looked at her, tried to found an explanation "Why? I thought you love him"

"I don't know, maybe I want to be his girlfriend because I never had a boyfriend before. So I just accepted it. But I have the strong feeling when I met you, although I have known that you are a girl, but I still have the same feeling. I am now sure that I am in love with you"

I turned away from her and looked down "But I can't Lauri. You're my brother's girlfriend"

"So? Are you afraid? How about if we dating secretly? We won't tell your brother about this" she leaned against me and placed her hand under my chin. "Haruka…" she whispered and closed her eyes.

I couldn't fight it anymore, her lips were so tempting, I kissed her passionately and we fell down on the bed.

* * *

The next morning, I found out that we were on the bed, naked. "We made love last night!" I sweated and put my hand on my forehead. 

She mumbled and woke up "Morning Haruka"  
"Not morning! We made love last night! What I will tell to my brother!"

"Well, don't let him know. Don't worry, I won't tell him" she leaned herself against me.

Although she already said that, I felt something bad would happen, and my thought was proved.

A year and a few months after

Lauri and my brother had a fight in his room. Because his room was next to mine, I could hear his shouts.

"No wonder you always avoid to make love to me! Now I know the cause, because you're not a virgin anymore! Tell me, who this guy is?"

"I am sorry, I can't tell you"

"When we were dating, you said that you never made love with anyone before. So you lied to me all the time!"

"No! I was still a virgin when you asked it"

"Say it! What's his name!"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you"

"Fine, then maybe this will make you say his name"

"No! Please don't hit me with that stick!"

"Okay…, Say it! Geez, how many guys you have made love to until this time?"

"I can't!"

I couldn't stay anymore, I had to help her, and so I rushed into his room and stood between them. I put a blanket on her naked body and faced my brother. His face calmed a little "Haruka? What are you doing here?"

"It was me"

"Huh? What do you mean Haruka?"

"I said, it was me who made love to her"

His calm face turned into an angry face again and he raised his stick but I caught the stick before it hit me. I was a bit stronger than him, so I pulled the stick from his hand and slammed it to the ground. "Get out from here! Now! I don't know you anymore Haruka! And Lauri, you're not my fiancée anymore! I will tell your parents about it"

I helped Lauri to stand up and gathered her clothes. She dressed in the bathroom and tried to explain everything to me, but I too tired for it so I just told her to go home.

(End of flashback)

* * *

"So, will you explain it again what happened to you after that incident?" 

Lauri looked up to face me and settled down in her chair "After that incident, you and your brother kept avoiding me. Your brother even spread out that I have different sexual orientation and all the people in the school made fun on me. When I desperated and want to looked for you at your house, your mother told me that you already leaved to Japan. I almost wanted to kill my self, but I decided to hold on and waited for a few months until a few days ago I finally found you here" she wiped her tears "How about you? What happened to you after that time?"

"Let's see. I couldn't stand my family's attitude to me, especially my brother. So I decided to take an offering from the Japan racing team who watched one of my races. They provided me with a lot of money and this place."

"Seemed like you never thought about me, do you?"

I blushed a little at her words "No"

"It's okay, I understand. You tried to forget about me, right?"

"Um, yea"

"I am sorry Haruka. I just can't stand my pressure anymore. Even my parents threw disgusted look at me. I…, I…" Lauri started to cry again.

I couldn't stand saw her like that so I walked to her and hugged her "Shh, it's alright. Calm down" I rubbed her back gently.

"Don't leave me, Haruka"

"Don't worry. I'm here for you"

* * *

(At the same time in Michiru's room) 

"Michiru, maybe I have to cancel your performance"

Michiru putted her book down and looked at her mother "But why, mom?"

"Because of your condition, you have to take enough rest"

"I'm okay mom. I will be fine. Besides, the doctor already let me to go home tomorrow. It means that I will be in my perfect condition soon"

"Are you sure? Oh, yes, Haruka will be there to back you up and…"

"No!"

"Is something wrong Michiru?"

"I don't want him to be there. I will perform there alone. I will be fine, don't worry" she placed a forced smile on her lips.

Jane sighed a bit and stood "Okay then. It's up to you. It's late already, I must go home now" she leaned and kissed Michiru's forehead "Goodnight dear"

"Goodnight mom"

To Be Continued….

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Thank you for reading.

Yup, finally I completed this chapter. I'm very glad. I wrote my third story yesterday, but it rated Mature because it is my story with most hentai scene so far, haha (although it's just a slight one) :p

Next chapter would tell about Michiru's performance off course.

Argh, I just started my new semester today, the class sucked, I hate it. Oh well. I hope I can still update my story regularly.

Don't forget to review for me…, thank you (bowed)

**Review Responses:**

**Jinleiqh Slanzar** : I'm glad you like it. And thank you for the compliment.

**Haruka's Knight :** Yes, I tried to make them looked like a married couple. I thought it will be interesting. I know my grammar is very bad; I will try to improve it each time I write.

**Apl85** : Yea, you're right, I should have read it before I posted it. I wrote it in such a hurry about what was in my mind and too exited when I finished it so I was not checked it again. No, your review wasn't hurt me. I accept it and want to say thank you to you for reminded me about it. I tried to make this chapter, but maybe there is still some mistakes in it. Please forgive me. I use English very rarely.

**Jade-MEST** : Um, truthfully, I can't understand your language. But I want to say thank you so much for giving me your review.


	7. Pain

**Broken Heart**

**Chapter 7 – Pain

* * *

**

Disclaimer :

Haruka, Michiru, and all of the characters here are not belonged to me. I just borrow them for my story.

* * *

**To apl85, Amy-McClair, papapuffy, freaky-icefairy, and jade-MEST, thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it so much, I hope you'll enjoy the story.

* * *

**

Michiru stretched out her arms and yawned "Finally it's time to school again". She sighed a little and walked to her closet. After she bathed and wore her uniform, she went down to eat breakfast with her parents.

Her father watched her as she walked down and sat down "How is your condition now Michiru? Are you fine enough to go to school?"

Michiru tried to smile as sweetly as she could to her father "I am fine dad, don't worry"

"Michiru, I will ask you one more time" Jane placed their food at the table while she sat near Michiru. She placed her hands under her chin and looked to Michiru's eyes "Are you sure you want to perform yourself?"

"Yes, I am sure mom"

"Is this because you don't want to perform a duet concert, or because you have a fight with Haruka?"

Michiru's heart skipped a beat when she heard that, but she managed to looked calm "I just can't play music well with him." Jane just stared at her deeply. "Okay, I do have a little fight with him, mom"

"I thought so; do you want me to look for other partner? But I think it will be difficult to find someone that matched his skill"

"It's okay, he or she that you find only needs to accompany me in some songs, and it won't be difficult song. I will play the difficult song by myself. So you don't have to worry mom"

"Okay then, I will look for the person today. Come to the music school today after the school is over, okay?"

* * *

Haruka have waited for Michiru in front of their class "I think she won't come to the school again today". She have stood there for about half an hour when finally she decided to take a seat in the class, she caught a glimpse of aqua hair "Michiru" 

Michiru saw her and decided to ignore her. She passed Haruka and was about to gone in to the class when Haruka caught her hand and pulled her a little. She led them to the roof and looked to her eyes.

"Michiru, don't be this angry with me. We have a good relationship for a few days and the next day you were angry with me. What makes you angry? Is it Lauri?"

"LET… ME… GO…" she pulled her hand out of Haruka's grip and rubbed it a little.

"Sorry, I got too carried away. But I can't stand it if you're angry with me because of no reason" When Michiru still silent, she decided to push her question deeper "Are you…, jealous?"

Suddenly Michiru glared at her "Excuse me? Me? Jealous? Humph, I think you misunderstood me, Mr. Gentleman. Don't think you can make every girls fall for you with your charm. I hate your cocky attitude, that's all. Now will you excuse me? I have to go to the class"

Haruka just stood still at her place, she even doesn't know why she was so shocked to hear that words from Michiru.

Michiru just passed her and went to the stairs, on her way to the class; she stopped and went to the toilet. She stared at her image in the mirror and washed her face "Me? Jealous? Why I have to jealous to that Lauri? I don't have any feelings for Haruka, do I?"

* * *

Michiru keep avoiding contacts with Haruka all day long, she only talked to Rei, Ami, and some of her friends, but no Haruka. 

After the school, she practiced with the new partner that her mother had chosen. His name is Kenji, he's at the same age as her and pretty good looking, but his skill…, it's not like his skill is bad. Compared to regular persons, his skill is good, but Haruka's skill is much better.

"_I think I should cover some of his parts with my violin_"

"Michiru-san?"

"Yes?" She woke up from her own thoughts and looked at him.

"I am sorry, my skill is not good enough for you" he looked down and rubbing his head a little

"Don't worry about that, you skill is pretty good. You can go home now. I will have to practice some more" She tapped his shoulder and took her violin again.

"Are you sure? Don't force yourself too hard, Michiru-san. I heard that you are still in recovery"

"It's okay; now let me practice alone, okay?"

"Okay then, bye" Kenji gather his belongings and walked out from the room.

"Bye" she placed her violin under her chin and played a song, when she was about to played the second song, a pain stings her left arms and her violin fell down. Her hands started to shake, her knees started to felt week and she kneeled on the floor. She looked at her hands and breathed heavily "What's wrong with me?"

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Argh…, can someone help me with my grammar? If you're willing to help me and be my editor, please let me know, I will really appreciate it. I never good with grammars (sweatdropped), so…, I need your help.

It's finally holiday, time to relax a little, unfortunately it's only for one week. I hope I can write as much as I can during the time.

Oh, and please review for me so I can know what you think about this story so far. Thank you so much


	8. The Concert

**Broken Heart**

**Chapter 8 – The Concert**

**

* * *

Disclaimer :**

Haruka, Michiru, and all of the characters here are not belonged to me. I just borrow them for my story. I repost this chapter because I forgot the disclaimer

* * *

Michiru was still on her knees when her mother entered the room and approached her. "Michiru, dear, are you okay?" her face looked so concerned "I heard something hit the floor. What happened?"

Michiru shook her head and stood up, checking her violin. "Um, it's nothing mom. I just felt so sleepy and I didn't realize that I was looseing my grip on the violin, that's all."

"Are you sure?" her mother placed a finger under Michiru's chin and looked into her eyes.

"Yes mom, I am fine." She packed her violin and prepared to leave. "Mom, if you don't mind, I need to go to my friend's house; I'll be back before dinner."

"Fine then. I still need to teach my students after all. Be careful dear."

"Okay mom" Michiru kissed her mother's cheek and left the school. When she was sure that her mother wasn't following her, she walked to a doctor's office that she knew of.

She immediately registered herself and sat down with other patients while she hiding her pain. The pain continued to increase as the time passed. Finally, the announcement came: "Miss Kaioh, please come meet the doctor."

Michiru stood up and walked into the doctor's examination room. The doctor in the room was a pretty old man with white hair, but he looked like a really nice person. He asked Michiru to sit down at the examination bed and grabbed his stethoscope "So, what's your problem, Miss?"

"My hands, they hurt so badly!" She showed her hands to the doctor and he touched them gently.

"Let me see..." He prodded her elbow, asking, "Does this hurt?"

Michiru tried to hide her pain while closing her eyes. "Ouch! Yes, that hurt a lot."

"Hmm, miss, I think we should be take an x-ray of your arms and hands. I am afraid that maybe you have damaged your bones. Have you had an accident lately?"

"Yes, but about a week has passed since that time, I thought…"

"Miss, you need to have a cast put on your arm and get some rest, otherwise…"

"No, I can't! Doctor, please give me painkillers or anything, but not a cast! Not until I perform at my mother's music school concert!"

"But miss…"

"No 'but's doctor, please? I beg you?"

"You're a musician?"

"Yes, I played the violin. If this concert is success, it will bring many students to the school. It always has been my mother's dream. So, I beg you doctor!"

The doctor sighed and sat down in his chair. "When is the concert?"

"Next Sunday."

"Okay, I'll give you some painkillers. But promise me, after the concert you have to get a cast on your arm. And you can't work your hands too hard! If the painkillers can't ease your pain, you have to stop your concert!"

"I promise you doctor." '_I hope this works...'_ "Thank you so much."

"Fine then, here's the painkillers."

"Thank you doctor, how much do I owe you?"

* * *

Michiru was rushing a bit when she left the doctor's office. '_If I am late to dinner, mom will be worried.'_ She wasn't looking at what was in front of her, causeing her to bump into someone. "Ouch."

"Sorry, are you okay?"

"_That voice…"_ "Haruka?"

"Michiru?" Haruka looked at the doctor's building and back to Michiru. "Michiru, are you hurt? Is something wrong? Is that because that accident…"

"Shut up! Just shut your mouth, okay?" she started walking again.

"Michiru, if you're still hurt or something, just cancel the concert, get someone else to replace you and…"

She stopped and looked directly into Haruka's eyes. "Listen: stay away from this and from me, okay? Don't interfere with my business! There's no one else who can play as well me nor y…" She was not letting the last word came out from her mouth! If she said it, of course Haruka will insist on performing at the concert. She couldn't let that happen; that would cause her feeling for Haruka grow even stronger.

"Nor what?"

"Forget it." she started walking away again "Leave me alone, just mind your Lauri. She needs you more than me."

Haruka can't find an answer to that statement. "Maybe _Michiru's right... I have no right to interfere with her personal business. But... I need to help her, but how?_"

* * *

"Thanks mom. Dinner was great as usual."

"You're welcome dear. Let me wash the dishes, you just go take a rest in your room."

"Your mother is right Michiru, I will help your mother. Just rest until Sunday."

"Thank you father. I'll just practice a little and then go to sleep."

After she reached her room, she grabbed her violin and played through a song, but when she started to play the next song, the pain started again. She sat down at her bed and held her hand. "_Can I really make it though the concert? Haruka, I wish I could ask for your help, but I can't let myself be too dependent on you. Not when you have Lauri at your side._"

* * *

(Meanwhile, at Haruka's apartment)

"Haruka? Where are you?" Lauri's voice echoed in Haruka's room

"Over here." Haruka was leaned against the wall near the window; gazeing out over town.

"What are you thinking?" Lauri approached her and leaned her head on Haruka's shoulder.

"Nothing. Why are you still awake?"

"I was waiting for you. And I have good news for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"I am going to join your school next Monday; I used my savings for it. I even asked the principal to place me in your class since I missed school for about a year after the incident and now I am at the same grade as you. Does that make you happy Haruka?"

"Yea, good for you."

Lauri looked at Haruka's face when she heard that. "Haruka, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Why?"

"Never mind, I'll sleep first then. Goodnight Haruka."

"Night" Haruka leaned again against the window as she saw Lauri walk into her bedroom; but her mind drifted to someone else. "_Michiru, what have I done wrong? What has made you so upset with me?_"

When finally she felt sleepy, she walked into her bedroom, but she stopped as she heard a crying voice. She decided to take a peek and she saw that Lauri was crying while looking at a picture and holding something shiny in her hands. She wanted to go to her and comfort her, but her heart wouldn't let her. "_She needs sometime alone to herself._" She walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV. She watched random shows until she fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

(Sunday, the concert day)

(Michiru's POV)

"Dear, you looked so gorgeous!" Mom looked so proud when she saw me. I was wearing a tight blue dress with a blue flower hairpin. "Are you ready for the concert?"

"Yes, I am ready." "_I already took the painkiller, I hope it can hold on until the concert is over..._"

"But where's is that Kenji? He is late, the concert is will begin soon!" Suddenly her cell phone rung. "Yes, Jane here."

"Jane-sensei, I am afraid that I will be late to the concert. My taxi is stuck in a traffic jam. I am sorry sensei, maybe I will get there 30 minutes later."

"What? You're kidding me! Get out from that taxi and run here as fast as you can! Got it?" She hung up, looking very pissed off. "That boy, he should have known that the traffic grows at Sunday and left his house earlier. Now what I tell the principal? The guests are already arriving and expecting a preformace!" She took a peek from behind the curtain, many guests had already arrived, and the principal was sitting in the front row. "Oh God, what am I going to do?"

I took a deep breath and walked to my mother. "Mom, it's okay, I can perform by myself if I have to."  
"But Michiru, won't it be too hard for you?"

"It's fine mom, I've already memorized the whole part of the song in my head." "_And I hope the painkillers can hold on..._"

"Okay then. I am counting on you Michiru. As soon as Kenji arrives, I'll tell him to join you."

I nodded and walked to the center of the stage. The curtain pulled away and the applause grew louder and louder. I bowed to the audience and placed the violin under my chin. I played song by song smoothly, but finally the pain in my hands started again. "_I have to hold on! Even Kenji if appears now, he can't play this song; this is too difficult for him! I am supposed to play this song alone anyway._" I sighed a little and kept playing, until finally I reached my limit. "_No, please! I can't stop playing in the middle of a song!_"

Suddenly I heard the piano being played. "Kenji?" I stopped playing and turned to look at the piano. "_Haruka?_"

Haruka smiled a little at me "_He looks so handsome in that tuxedo…, no, what am I thinking?_" I rested my hands for a while and joined Haruka at the end of the song. Haruka signaled me to go backstage while he played the last song on the piano by himself. When he finished, I appeared again and we bowed together to the audience. "Bravo! Bravo! Encore"

We smiled at each other and walked backstage. My mother looked so happy and hugged me tightly. "You two are amazing. I am so proud at both of you."

"Mom, it's okay. I am happy for you!"

My mom looked at Haruka and shook his hand. "Haruka, I was so happy when you appeared here. Thank you so much!"

"I am glad for you too, Mrs. Kaioh."

"Haruka?" Suddenly Lauri appeared, she wore a tight black dress that showed off her body's curves. She looked so pretty.

"Just a minute Lauri." he turned to me and took my hands gently. "Michiru, come with me, I need to talk to you for a moment."

I nodded and followed him. We stopped at a place where nobody was around. "So?"

"Michiru, why are you hiding it?"

"Hiding what?"

"That your hands are hurt and you're using painkillers."

"How do you know…, you've investigated me?"

"I can't help it, I want to help you. Let me help you Michiru."

"I told you, stay away from me! Just mind your own business! Mind Lauri!"

He grabbed my hands and forced me to look at him. "Why won't you listen to me? I…" I didn't hear what he said next, I felt that I am losing my consciousness and leaned against him. I only heard voices screaming my name until I fully unconscious.

**

* * *

Author notes:**

Thank you for reading this story so far and as always…, please review for me

Well, you might notice that this chapter is much better than my previous chapters; it's thanks to my editor. **Ruka K**, thank you so much for your help. I am really, really happy that you're helping me.

**Reviews response:**

Thank you so much for the reviews, here's the response

**amnesia nymph:** (laughing) what are you trying to say? You seemed to have difficulties in expressing you thoughts, but thanks for the review anyway. About Lauri, you'll see later, I will keep it a secret until the right time (grinned). Please keep reading &reviewing the story

**papapuffy:** Thank you, I am glad that you like it

**auraluna7:** Yup, I'll try, haha. Of course I will get rid of Lauri from Haruka, or it'll be Haruka x Lauri pairing

**jade-MEST:** Ah…, truthfully…, I can't understand your language… I am from the Asian country. But I really appreciate that you leave many reviews for me. Keep reviewing will you?

**Ruka K:** I think I'll say this more than once. I am glad that you like this story and that you're being my editor for this chapter. I hope you'll keep helping me for the more coming chapters.


	9. Company for the night

**Broken Heart**

**Chapter 9 - Company for the night**

* * *

Disclaimer : 

Haruka, Michiru, and all of the characters here are not belonged to me. I just borrow them for my story.

* * *

(Michiru's POV) 

I felt very weak; I even couldn't open my eyes. I only could hear whispered voices around me.

"_How is she doctor?_"

"_I already gave her the treatments she needed. She'll be okay by now, don't worry. I think you can leave now_"

"_No, I think I will wait until she awake_"

Silence for a minute. "_We'll see about that later. Right now we'll wait until she's awake; I can't leave someone's who's not the patient's family to stay together here_" I could hear footsteps and the sound of opening and closing a door.

Suddenly I felt someone gently touched my cast arm "_Michiru, why you have to forced yourself this far?_". That was Haruka's voice, and hey, he kissed my hand. I forced myself to open my eyes, and now I was looking directly into his eyes.

"Michiru? You're awake? Thanks God. How are you feeling right now?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes again "Weak"

"Wait a minute, I'll call the doctor"

When he saw me nodded, he stormed out from the room and I tried to memorize my feeling when he kissed my hand "Maybe this is the last memory about you that I can have"

Some minutes later, he was back with the doctor, the one that I asked to give me painkillers.

"Miss Kaioh? Would you please sit up a little?" He put on his stethoscope and checked my pulse. "Okay, your heartbeat seemed normal now. How do you feel right now?"

"My body felt so weak"

"Its normal condition, considering you forced your body so far. I told you not to do that, even if you used painkillers, you still couldn't do that"

"I know. I am sorry doctor. It's unavoidable"

"Yeah, I understand, this boy already explained the situation to me"

I looked at Haruka, and my eyes met directly to his eyes again "_Oh, no, why I still felt attracted to him?_"

The doctor hemmed a little and turned to look at him "So, Tenoh?"

"Yes?"

"Since Miss Kaioh is alright now, I think you can go home. I will go home as well. Leave everything here to the nurse and the security guard"

"I am afraid I can't, doctor"

My eyes bulged out a little when I heard that "What?"

"I will company her here. I already promised her parents to do so"

I saw the doctor grinned a little and poked his shoulder "Are you sure that's the only reason? If I reckoned how you acted when you brought her here, it's seemed that your relationship is deeper than that"

I saw Haruka blushed and looked down when heard that "_Now that's his expression I don't saw so often…, it's looks cute_" "What did he do?"

"Well…, he came here with you by his car and jumped out from it when he saw me about to get in my car. He begged at me to heal you with almost teary eyes."

"_Haruka? Crying for me?_"

"You're lucky to have a boyfriend like that, Miss Kaioh"

"Wha…, boyfriend? But he's not…"

"Oh, will you excuse me for now; I will take some medicine for you to take."

He leaved the room and I am together with Haruka once again.

"He won't listen to you" I saw Haruka approached my bed and sat down near me.

I gathered my courage and look at his face "Haruka?"

"Yea?"

"Do you really crying for me?"

He blushed again and looked down "Um, that's… err…, natural condition isn't it? When you panicked and…"

"Haruka?"

"Yes, I was crying for you"

"Why?"

"Why? Of course because I was worried about you"

"You already have Lauri, so why you bothered yourself to worrying about me?"

He turned to look at me and sat nearer to me "Michiru, tell me the truth…, is the reason…, for how you acting cold to me lately…, is it because Lauri? Are you jealous when you saw me with her?"

"_Oh, no!_" "How can you think like that? I…" suddenly I felt a finger placed under my chin.

"Look at me when you answer that" his voice was just a whisper, and I can felt his breath.

"I…" I don't who's make the move, but just when our lips almost touched, the door opened again and I saw the doctor stood there with mouth open.

"Err…, I think I'll knock on the door next time. Sorry, did I interfere your moments together?"

"Um, no" we blushed and Haruka walked to the couch.

"Here are the medicines. Drink this one right now and this two tomorrow morning after the breakfast" he handed me the medicine and a glass of water

"Thank you" I drank that immediately and laid down again.

"Now about you, Tenoh. Do you still want to stay here?"

"Yes, of course"

"I think I can't allow you, since what I saw just a minute ago"

"Doctor!"

"I am kidding. I already called her parents and they approved you to stay here with her. They even asked you to take here back to her house tomorrow. You seemed to have gained a lot of their trust. But you have to sleep on the couch, the extra beds already taken by other patient's family"

He nodded and took off his shoes "I don't mind it at all"

"Fine then, it's already 12'o clock, so I should leave now. I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay" The doctor leaved the room and I saw Haruka looking at me again.

"What?"

"I hope you don't mind that I stay here tonight with you. I asked your parents to stay there and let me accompany you here because I saw that the principal was very happy about our performance and want to have some talk to your parents. So I…"

"It's okay, I understand. I am happy for my mother too"

"Do you want to sleep now? I will turn off the lights if you do"

I nodded slightly and my eyes followed his movements "Haruka? Are you sure you want to stay with me tonight? My parents asked you to take me home tomorrow; won't you be late for school?"

He chuckled slightly and lay down on the couch "Don't worry; I am not aiming to be the most discipline student at the school. Now go to rest, will you?"

"Okay" Actually I wanted to ask him about the kiss that we almost done, why he do that…, and when will he really kiss me. But…, oh well, I think the medicine already took its effect, I felt very sleepy.

(End of Michiru's POV)

* * *

(Haruka's POV) 

I just stared at her sleeping form "I almost kissed her. What am I thinking? I admitted that I felt attracted to her since the first time I saw her. But…, to kiss her? I even don't remember Lauri at all at the minute. Could it be my feelings for Lauri is just a lust?"

(End of Haruka's POV)

* * *

(At Haruka's apartment) 

Lauri stared at the phone and dialed Haruka's cell phone "_Hi, this is Haruka. I am sorry I can't pick up the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep…_" she hung up the phone and sat down on the floor. "Haruka, where are you? I already called your cell phone for the tenth times". She leaned to the wall and cried silently.

TBC

**Author notes:**

Thank you for reading. Sorry for the long update everyone. I am very busy with my college tasks. And I am sorry if this chapter isn't satisfying, because it seems my editor (RukaK) is busy too, so, this is my own work. I hope it still well enough tough. Please remember to leave a review too, I am really happy to read reviews from you so I can know what you think.

**Reviews response:**

Amnesia nymph: Sorry for the long update. And sorry for hiding the secret, if I tell you this story won't be interesting, wouldn't it? Haha, sorry again :p

Auraluna7: I tried to make it longer, but I want to make a cliffhanger, so…, and no I don't misplace it :) Aa, and actually in this story Michiru isn't the only one who will have some pain.

Ruka K: I hope you can help me with more coming chapters

Papapuffy: Here is the update. I hope you like it

jade-MEST: Actually I asked you to use the English so I can know what you think about it. But now that I know what you thought about my story, I think its okay for you to use your own language again. Please keep reviewing if you have some time, will you?

xSojix: Thank you for the compliment :). I hope you still enjoy this story

linklover2005: Thanks. Of course I will keep updating as soon as possible


	10. Hardheaded

**Broken Heart**

**Chapter 10 - Hardheaded

* * *

**

Disclaimer :

Haruka, Michiru, and all of the characters here are not belonged to me. I just borrow them for my story.

* * *

"Um…" Michiru slowly opened her eyes and scanned around her. She found Haruka sat on the couch reading a newspaper. 

Haruka lowered the newspaper and smiled at her "Morning"

Michiru smiled back at him and sat up "Morning. What time is it now?"

"Ten o'clock"

Michiru look at him in disbelief "Haruka, you missed already the school. You have to hurry up…"

"Hey, easy now, I am planning to skip today's school anyway"

"Why?"

"Because I want to accompany you here, haven't I told you last night?" he walked over to the bed and handed my clothes "Here is your clothes, go to the bathroom, the nurse told me to give this to you when you wake up. I will call her to help you changed since you hand is bandaged"

Michiru nodded and went to the bathroom while Haruka walked out to call the nurse.

* * *

(Some minutes later) 

"There you go. Now you can eat your breakfast while I told the front desk to prepare everything for you check-out" the nurse put Michiru's bandages back after help her wear her clothes

"Thank you"

"You know, you're so lucky to have a boyfriend like that, miss. I wish I could have someone who is handsome and nice like him. He is so sweet to company you here all the time"

Michiru blushed slightly and looked at her "But he is not…"

"Oh, I should be leaving now. Enjoy your breakfast miss; and don't forget to complete the administration after you eat."

When she walked out from the bathroom, she saw Haruka filling the cups with tea "Hi, finished changing? Let's have some breakfast, shall we?"

* * *

(Michiru's POV) 

I never ate breakfast with someone other than my parents; somehow I felt it strange, yet, I also felt very happy with his presence. I put down my fork and wiped my mouth with my handkerchief.

"Finished?" I nodded and headed to the door. Just when I wanted to grab the doorknob, I felt his hand on my arm.

"Where are you going?"

I looked into his deep eyes as he spoke "To the administration table, I want to complete…"

"Stay here, I will take care of it, just prepare your belongings for the check-out. Okay?"

"But I have created enough difficulties to you. You shouldn't have…"

"It's okay. Now pack your clothes, your travel bag is over there, your mother brought it here last night"

I just watched as he walked out the door, my pulse is racing "_Stop it, Michiru, can't you see that he already have a girlfriend?_"

* * *

(about 15 minutes later) 

I saw the door opened and Haruka walked in "It's finished, are you ready to leave?"

"Yes"

"Good, here, let me help you with that bag" he pulled out his hand to grab my bag, but I automatically pulled it out of his range.

"No, I can take it myself. My right hand is better now and…"

"Will you stop that hardheaded attitude? Your arms is still in recovery, let me carry your bag!"

I felt my heart flinched when I heard he yelled at me "I, I am so sorry…"

"I…, no, it's just sometimes you are too…, argh, forget that. Let's go" He grabbed my bag and walked out.

"_I know my attitudes are wrong, but it's because I don't want to be more attracted to you. Please undertand…, Haruka…_"

* * *

"Why are we walking here? Don't we want to take a cab?" I followed him to the parking lot, although I want to remind him from the first time, but when I remembered his anger before, I just shut my mouth. 

"No, we will go with my car"

"Your car? But our age can have a driving license"

"I am a racer, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot" I smacked my forehead slightly.

I swear I saw him smiled a bit, but his face back to his bad mood face again and he pointed at one car "That's my car. Let's go" It's a yellow mustang which looked sporty and somehow, seeing that car will created Haruka's image in my mind.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" I brought back to the reality with his words; he was holding one door open for me. He closed the door gentlemanly and he gets into the car too after put my bag on the backseat.

The travel along the road filled only with the music from the radio, we are not talking a single bit. Maybe he was mad to me. Oh my God, what did I have to do?

* * *

"We've arrived" He stopped the car and unbuckled his seatbelt and then mine. 

"Um, will you come in first? I think you're tired, perhaps you want to drink a coffee or tea?"

He stepped out the car and opened my door "Coffee would be fine"

"Okay, um…"

"I will bring your bag in"

"Thank you" when I walked in, I saw my mom popped her head out from the kitchen.

"Michiru, dear. You're home, how was your condition?"

"Better, mom. I am so sorry to make you worried."

"Don't be, in fact I felt ashamed that I can't be with you at the hospital. Oh, Haruka, you're here too?"

"You don't have to feel that way, Kaioh-san. It's your duty too to accompany the headmaster that night."

"Ah, yes. Oh, by the way. Thank you for helping me there, Haruka. I don't know how the concert would be without you there. And thank you too for accompany Michiru at the hospital"

"You're welcome, here is her bag" He handed my travel bag to my mother and looked for something in his pocket. "Oh, excuse me. I just remembered that I forget to turn on my cell phone"

"Mom? I want to make him some coffee"

"Let me, dear. You can take a rest, you must be tired and…."

Suddenly his cell phone rang and he picked it up after seeing the caller's id "Yes, Lauri?"

I flinched when I heard her name and I walked to the stairs "I think I will take a rest in my room"

"Okay, dear"

* * *

(Haruka's POV) 

I saw Michiru walked up the stairs from the corner of my eyes and continue talking to Lauri on the cell phone.

"Haruka? Do you listen to me?"

"Yea, I hear you."

"Where are you now? I already at your school but you are still not here. You already missed three lessons you know?"

"I know. So what? I only skipped one day. There's no big point in it"

"Yes, it it! This is my first day at the school here. I want you to be there, don't you remember?"

"I remember, and I am sorry. But this can't be helped." I looked around me to found that no Michiru nor her mother near me "I promised her mother to accompany her at the hospital"

"Her? You mean Michiru? Why is she so important to you? Is she more important than me? Answer me Haruka!"

"Lauri, please." I rubbed my forehead and sat down at the sofa "We will talk about this later. Okay? Bye for now" I hang up the phone and leaned my back.

"Are you okay there, Haruka?" Jane handed me the coffee, it smelled very good to me. "Thank you" I saw her watching me as I sipped the coffee.

"I am sorry. Am I troubled you because I asked you to accompany Michiru that night?"

"No, not at all. I only live with my friend after all"

"I see"

We chatted about half an hour or so and we stopped when I think it's about time to Lauri to be home.

"Ah, I think I already disturb you for a long time, Kaioh-san. I will now excuse myself"

"Oh, alright then. Thank you once again for your help, Haruka"

"Yes, you're welcome"

* * *

I headed to my school to pick up Lauri. Although I am not in the mood to argue, but I don't want to make things worse than it is now. I saw her walked out from the school and she walked to my car as she noticed me here. Once again, a drive full of silence, I know she's very mad to me when she acted like this. So I just kept silent along the way and just followed her into my apartment. 

Just when I closed the door behind me, she turned and hugged me tightly while she was sobbing. I couldn't help but rubbed her back lightly.

"Hush now. I am sorry I can't be there for your first day, okay?"

"Don't leave me Haruka. I can't live alone"

I can't answer that, I just kept silent while rubbing her back. Finally after a few minutes, she stopped crying and I wiped her tears away. "So, anything else happened in the school?"

"Um, nothing. Oh, just the teacher told me to join your group for the field trip. It will be only a few days from now, isn't it?"

"Yea, two days from now" I sat down at the couch and rubbed my forehead again

"Who are our other team members?"

"A book worm boy, um, I don't quite remember his name, I think its Tsukichi. And there is also Rin and Michiru"

"Michiru? That girl is one group with us?"

I looked at her and saw that she grabbed a pillow and squeeze it "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't want her to be with us. Please ask her to join other group, will you?"

"Don't be silly. Why should I do that?"

"If you won't, then I will…"

"Will you stop that? Don't acts like a child!" I stood up and went to my bedroom.

"Haruka? I am sorry, I…"

"I want to sleep now, I am tired, okay?" I closed the door and dropped my body to the bed. "Geez…, I wonder how I would pass the field trip days with them". I leave that thought away and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

**Author notes:**

Thank you so much for reading….. and sorry for the delay too

Wow, I don't realize that this story already have more than 3200 hits, but why the reviews only 39? I want to say thank you that you already followed this story so far, but will you leave a review also? It will help me know what you think about this story and it encouraged me to write more.

Don't forget to review…

**Reviews response:**

**xSojix**: Don't worry, I will keep updating. Only it will take some time because my college activities. Thank you for your support and please keep R&R

**amnesia nymph**: I already planned for the kiss, which unfortunately, maybe will take two or three chapters from now, haha. Sorry about that.

**papapuffyAY**: Here's the update, sorry for the delay. And as always, I hope you still like it

**RaynaDarkstorm**: As I said to amnesia nymph, maybe it will take a few chapters more. I also can't wait for them to hook up. I came from the Asian continent (can't tell you the exact, haha. I am afraid that my friend will know about me if I mentioned this and she read it. I am placing a bet with her, you know?) : p, sorry about that. Oh, and thank you for the compliment, although I think I am undeserving it,but I am happy for the compliment, thank you.

**auraluna7**: Have you cleaned your board from the blood? Haha, kidding. I know sometimes it sucks to read a cliffhanger, but it also makes you want to read more, doesn't it? I hope you like this chapter.


	11. Fight?

**Broken Heart**

**Chapter 11 – Fight?**

* * *

Disclaimer : 

Haruka, Michiru, and all of the characters here are not belonged to me. I just borrow them for my story.

* * *

I want to tell you all that I have turned on the enable anonymous review, so you don't have to be logged in to review. Sorry about that, I didn't notice that we have to enable it first. Well, I will begin the story now. 

To auraluna7, amnesia nymph, xSojix,papapuffy, miharu, angel2411,conan.jun.I.The Silence, thank so so much for the review, it really encouraged me to keep writing, I hope you still enjoy this story

* * *

(The next morning) 

Haruka woke up fully freshen up that morning, maybe that was because she wasn't take enough sleep the night before. She chose her uniform from the closet and go to the bathroom that located inside her room to take a shower. "Let's see…, maybe I will visit Michiru after the school…" She stopped her mumblings when she heard a light knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Haruka? I just want to tell you that breakfast is ready now"

"Okay, I will finished soon"

"Okay then"

"Hmph, it's a little unusual for her to come just to tell that. Maybe last night I was to harsh to her"

Haruka came out the room while knotting her tie, her towel still draped around her neck. When Lauri saw her came out, she hurriedly came closer to her and help her tying the tie. "Here, let me help you"

"Thanks" There was some silence at some minutes, when she finally done on the tie, Haruka decided to speak "Lauri"

"Y, Yes?"

"Listen, I am sorry…, about last night. I think maybe I was too harsh to you. Will you forgive me?"

Tears started to flowed out from her eyes and she hugged Haruka tightly "Of course, Haruka. Of course. Gods, I was so scared that you will still angry with me"

"Ssh now" She rubbed her back slightly until she calmed down "Now let's eat, or we will be late for school. Don't cry anymore, okay?"

Lauri nodded slightly and they went to school together on Haruka's motorcycle after ate breakfast.

* * *

Haruka and Lauri walked together into the school. After changing their shoes they went into the classroom. Just when Haruks slide the door open, Ami called her over. 

"Haruka-san. Good morning. Could you come here for a sec?" Ami sat on her chair and Rei stood near her while leaning on the table.

"Sure" she walked to them, followed by Lauri of course. "So, What's wrong?"

Ami looked at Rei and back at Haruka again "I called Michiru's house on Sunday night, and her mother told me that Michiru's hands were hurt in her concert. She told me that Michiru will sleepover at the hospital and that you will stay with her that night"

Rei cut her and spoke also "We want to ask you how were her condition now? Is she alright now?"

"Well, I don't know about it. Last time I met her was yesterday noon."

"That's too bad. Oh well, we decided to visit her after school. Do you want to come with us?"

Haruka looked over to Lauri beside her, they looked each other for a minute and finally she decided her answer "I want to, but I think I can't, I…" "_have a bad feeling about it_"

"Haruka? Why don't we come over to visit Michiru? I think she will be happy to receive a visit from us…"

"I don't think…"

Her words was stopped because the teacher already came in and glared at them "Students, be seated please. We will have a small test now" Of course the students answer her with growl.

"Well, it's decided then. We will go together, ne, Haruka-san?"

Haruka just sighed with that "_Now I REALLY__got a bad feeling with all of this_" she felt a finger lightly touching her back several times and heard Lauri whispered behind her "Haruka…, Haruka…"

Haruka just leaned back because the teacher glared around while gives the test papers around to the students "Yeah?"

"Will you show me around the school?"

"Can we talk about this later? I …"

"Tenoh! This isn't time for dating!"

"S…, Sorry." She could heard whisperers and giggles around her. "_Geez, they must have thought that I was dating Lauri now_"

* * *

(After school) 

After the school, Haruka, Lauri, Ami dan Rei gathered at the front of the class.

"I take a motorcycle along with me in the morning, so I guess I will go first with Lauri with it?"

"Okay, we will go by train then. Come on, Ami"

"Be careful, Haruka-san" Ami waved while walked away with Rei

Haruka and Lauri walked to the opposite direction which headed to the parking lot.

Haruka picked up two helmets and handed one which lighter to Lauri "Sometimes I confused with you. Last night you talked like you hated Michiru so much. Why now you wanted to visit her?"

"Isn't that obvious? She is your friend; your friend is my friend too"

"Is that so? It's good then" She put on her own helmet and hopped onto the bike.

Lauri hopped onto the bike also and leaned on her "_Haruka, you're to naïve. Of course I have a plan in my mind_"

* * *

(Haruka's POV) 

I stopped the motorcycle stopped in front of Michiru's house and we opened our helmets and hopped off the bike.

"We're here."

"Is this her house? It's much smaller than I imagined" Lauri looked at the house while handed her helmet to me.

I glared at her and snapped a bit "Lauri! Don't say such a thing!"

"Oops, sorry. Didn't meant to" She covered her mouth while trying to look innocent.

"Rei and Ami haven't arrived yet. So we will wait for them?"

"Here? It's so hot. Could we just get in first and wait for them there?'

I wanted to said no, but when I saw that she DID sweating, I think we should get in "Okay then"

I parked the bike and we walked to their house. I rang the doorbell once and heard a sound of footsteps.

Jane opened the door and smiled at us "Oh, it's you Haruka. And is this the girl that was with you that night?"

"Yes, she is. Kaioh-san, this is Lauri. Lauri, this is Mrs. Kaioh, she is Michiru's mother"

Lauri smiled back at her and extended her hand "Nice to meet you Mrs. Kaioh"

"Nice to meet you too, Lauri. Well, come in, it's hot out there"

"Thank you" We followed her into the living room and seated on the sofa. Every time I come to this house, this house always looks beautiful and well arranged. Jane have a really good sense of taste.

"So, are you here to visit Michiru?"

"Yes, how is she now?"

"She is much better now. Wait a minute, I will call her down"

"Okay"

Not long after that, Michiru and her mother came down. She looked pretty as usual even if she only wore casual dress. She still wore a bandage around her hands and there was a sling around her neck to hang her arms.

"Hi" she smiled a bit at us and sat down on the sofa across me "Thanks for coming all the way here"

I leaned myself forward a bit and looked at her hands "It's okay. How were your hands? Better now?"

"Yes, much better. The doctor told me that I can go on the field trip tomorrow"

"That's great"

Suddenly Lauri leaned on my shoulder and cut our conversation "Yeah, it's good that you can go on the field trip. I also can't wait to have a nice date with Haruka there."

I am not really sure, but I thought I see that Michiru's hands trembling a bit when Lauri said that.

"It's…" Suddenly the sound of the doorbell cut off Michiru's words. Honestly, I don't know whether I should thank the doorbell or not. Because I am not sure what she would say to answer Lauri.

Jane came out from the kitchen and rushed towards the door "Wait just a minute… Oh, it's you girls, your other friends already arrived some minutes ago. Please, come in"

"Okay, thank you, Kaioh-san."

Michiru quickly recognized their voices and hurried to approach them "Ami! Rei!"

Ami handed a transparent bag that filled with oranges and apples to Jane while Rei hugged Michiru carefully and put her hand on Michiru's shoulder "Michiru, how are you?"

"Better now. It is now as painful as at the concert. The doctor told me I can use my left hand tomorrow. But it will take about two to three more days for my right hand to totally cure."

Jane rushed into the kitchen again and pointed at the vacant sofas "Girls, please, sit down. I am preparing drinks and cakes for all of you now"

"Thank you, Kaioh-san" Ami quickly sat down and flipped on one of the books that placed on the table; while I noticed Rei glancing at me and Lauri. I know the reason why she glanced at me, Lauri is leaning on my shoulder while holding my arm.

"Lauri, will you don't stay too close to me? We're not in our place now"

"I know that, I just wanted to be like this…, I…" she looked like she wanted to say something again, but she closed her mouth when she saw me glared at her.

"So, Michiru, can you go to the school trip tomorrow? Sensei told us to give this schedule trip to you" Rei put a piece of paper on the table in front of Michiru so she could read it.

"So, we will be gathered in the station at 10 AM and then after we arrived and checked in the hotel we will have a free day until the next morning?"

"Yes, we can walk around the town together at the time" Rei looked enthusiastic about the idea. "It is a good thing that the school changed the plan so the field trip will be three days and two nights"

"By the way, Haruka. What you will do in the free time? Would you come with us?"

Of course I like the idea; it seemed fun "Sure, I haven't planned anything to do"

Lauri grabbed my arm, again "But Haruka…, why don't we use it for dating? The town looks like a romantic place for me"

"No, I will go with them; you can come along to if you want. And Lauri, are not _dating_" suddenly I realized I was not whispering it. I looked around and saw them staring at us. So I cleared my throat and stood up "Uhm, sorry. I think we will go now. Please excuse us"

Just as I stood out, Jane came out from the kitchen while holding a tray full of cups and cakes "Ah, Haruka, Lauri, do you want to leave so soon? I just prepared this for all of you, why don't you eat first?"

"Um, no, thanks Kaioh-san. We still haven't prepared our things for tomorrow. Sorry about it"

"Oh, okay then. Wait just a minute; I will open the door for you"

Jane opened the door for us after she put the tray down on the table. I don't speak any words to Lauri until Jane closed the door again. "Why are you saying that we are dating?"

"But I thought we are dating"

"No, we are not dating. I have never asked you to be my girlfriend. You just rushed into my apartment that day"

"But you made love with me that day. And you also made love with me years ago. Remember? Twice Haruka, TWICE"

"Yes, we made love twice, but I never asked you to be my girlfriend. It is just lust, we both felt our needs fulfilled when we made love, don't we? Don't say you want to have sex with me just because I forced you to" she just looked at the grounds when I said that. Of course she couldn't say anything about it, because it was the truth. "Here, get on the bike" I handed her the helmet and put one for myself.

We prepared anything for the trip and ate dinner together at my apartment. Lauri just kept silent during the meal, she looked angry… and sad. But I couldn't say anything more to her. What I said to her was the truth, wasn't it? I wonder.

* * *

(The next morning) 

The station already crowded with the students from Tohka High School, the announcer already sounded the train's arrival "The train that will leaving to Kyoto will be arrived soon. All passengers please stood behind the white line and…"

"Where is Kaioh-san" Tsukichi glanced around the station for her and looked at Rin "Do you know where she is?"

"How should I know about her? I don't care about her, let's just leave her, Haruka"

"No, we can't. Sensei already told us to be together in one group as much as we can. I will look for her. The rest of you just wait here, okay?" Just as I about to leave, I saw Michiru coming towards me. The bandage on her left arm already took off, so she only wore the one on her right arm. Her father followed behind her, brought her travel bag. I rushed towards them and grabbed the bag "Let me help you, Kaioh-san"

"Oh, thank you, Haruka. Please help me to help Michiru there"

"Of course"

"Thank you. Michiru dear, please be carefull"

"I will, father" she tiptoed a little and kissed her father on his cheek. I wait for her there until she turned to face me; she smiled her angelic smile again and headed to the train "Let's go"

* * *

(Kyoto) 

After we arrived at Kyoto's train station, we get on a bus that the school has provided. I sat beside Tsukichi and one other boy from my class while Michiru, Rin and Lauri sat together. They seemed to get a lot of attention from the boys. I am not confused about it; they are all attractive and pretty girls.

About two hours later we put our things in our own room at the inn. The boys and girls separated in different room, but still in one group. So my roommate is Tsukichi; Michiru, Lauri and Rin are together in different room.  
"Haruka" Lauri whispered to me and motioned me to come over. "Why don't you book one more room for yourself?" It's the first time she talked to me again after our yesterday fight, so I kinda relieved a little "No, it will make them curious, so I decided to stay with Tsukichi. I think as long I be careful it will be alright."

"Oh, alright then. Are we going with Michiru and her friends?"

"Yes, we will. Rei already told me to wait for them in front of the inn"

"Let's go then"

* * *

(Michiru's POV) 

"Where are we going to now?" Rei looked at the map that Ami was holded.

"Hmmm, let's see…, how about to the cinema village? It seems fun there…, Michiru? Michiru?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I am kinda spaced out there. Of course, cinema village will be nice"

Rei put both of her hands on her hips and walked around "I wonder where Haruka and Lauri are. I told them to wait for us here"

"Rei…, please just be patient. I think they'll come soon" Ami said that while wiped her sweat with her handkerchief, just as she said that, the door slide open and they came out from the inn "See?"

"Thank Gods you guys are here, let's go. It's so hot here."

"Uh, guys, I hope you don't mind Tsukichi and Rin come along with us" Haruka stepped aside and we saw Tsukichi and Rin behind him.

"No, off course we don't" Ami gave a sweet smile as usual.

"Let's go!" Rei punched one arm in the air and grabbed Ami while running slightly.

* * *

**Author notes:**

Well, that's it for now. Thank you for reading… Sorry I having a delay for the update, because I been so busy lately. Pray for me and leaving review will help me to update faster too (I hope)

You probably hate Haruka a bit in this chapter. I am sorry about that, haha. But her act is obvious, wasn't it? I mean, it has been a common that some people made love even they don't dating…, in some case they even doesn't fell in love each other, just because of lust or want their needs to be fulfilled. I wasn't said this because I cheated on my girlfriend, hey, I am a loyal boyfriend you know? I even write this story for her too.

Okay, enough with my babbling, can you guess what will be happen in the cinema village? Don't forget to review…


	12. Cinema Village

**Broken Heart**

**Chapter 12 – Cinema Village **

**

* * *

****Disclaimer :**

Haruka, Michiru, and all of the characters here are not belonged to me. I just borrow them for my story.

* * *

After about thirty minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the Cinema Village. The place was very crowded, many people walking around in miscellaneous costumes. Some of them wore Japanese costumes, while the rest wore costumes from other countries like European nobleman, countess, knights, scary characters, and many more. The Cinema Village was providing costumes for the visitors; in fact, they must wear costumes to take a walk in there.

Rei tried to find her way through the crowd while yelling to the others "Wow, so the rumor that I heard about this place was true. This place is so famous for the visitors"

"It seems to be that way." Ami tried to find her way behind her while trying to fix her glasses and finally she held onto Rei's shoulder to help her get through "Rei, could you lead us to the costume rental place? I can't see clearly in this crowd"

"Okay…"

Meanwhile, behind them Michiru squeezed between the crowd, she tried her best to get through, but she couldn't do much because she only can use one hand. Eventually she was pushed backward until suddenly Haruka came from behind and held her on the shoulder.

"Geez, we even can't get through the front door this way. Come on, we'll go this way" Haruka circled her right hand around Michiru's waist and took a different path from the others. They walked through a small alley until they arrived in front of an old house. There was a board with a writing 'Rental' beside the sliding door. "I guess this is the place where we must rent the clothes…"

"Yes, I think it is…. "Michiru look over to her waist, to Haruka's hand which circled around her waist to be exact "Um, Haruka, I think you should let go your hand or the others will think that…"

"Huh? Uh, so…, sorry, I, didn't realize I still kept my hands there" she released her hand and turned to her left while blushing heavily.

"It's alright. I know you have good reason for it, you wanted to help me back there, don't you?"

"Well, yes…" Noticing the smile hat Michiru gave her, Haruka gulped and finally she asked "Does this means you're not mad at me again?"

"Mad? At you? Why?"

"Because of what Lauri said…, and how she acted to you at your house…, I thought…"

"Don't be silly, I am not mad at you. I understand that she is your lover."

"No, Michiru, she is not my…."

"Aah, finaly we're here. Hey, Haruka-san, Michiru, why you guys can arrive here earlier?" Unfortunately, Haruka's words were stopped because Rei and the others have arrived there. When Haruka looked at the group, she noticed how Lauri looked at her so she went to approach her.

"Hey, are you tired? You're sweating, here, use my handkerchief…"

But Lauri not even looked up to her; she just looked down and whispered "Why you leave me back there to go with her?"

"It can't be helped. She was hurt, so I have to help her to get through the crowd"

"Then, if I am hurt, will you help me too?" Lauri finally looked up, her eyes were red, she was in the verge of tears, and from her words, Haruka know that she was serious.

"Don't be silly. Come on, let's go in and pick some clothes, okay?" Haruka grabbed Lauri's right hand and they went inside the rental house while the others were watching.

"I think their relationship was serious, they even don't mind to show their passion in front of us. Don't you think so, Ami?"

"Rei, don't gossip about the others. Come on; let's find clothes for our self too."

* * *

(Inside the rental house)

Tsukichi picked a European knight costume from the racks; he looked around and yelled at the others "Where is Lauri and Haruka?"

Rei looked up to look around and her attention were back at the dresses in front of her "I think they already changed into their clothes in the changing room. Hm, I am confused, which costume I should choose?"

"Why don't you wear the miko clothes? It will look great on you"

"Don't be silly, Ami. You know I wore miko clothes almost everyday. I want to try something different. Michiru, what costume do you wear?"

"I want to wear this kimono. The pattern looks really nice, I like it." She was holding a light green kimono, complete with its obi and the accessories. "I think I will change my clothes now, where was the changing room?"

"Michiru-san, the changing room is here!" She looked to where Tsukichi yelled and she noticed there was three changing room at the room corner.

"There was only three changing room? And too bad all of it was filled"

"I think the one at there is empty. Why don't you changed first. I will wait after you"

"Really, Tsukichi? Don't you want to change first?"

"Well, I am fine. Ladies first…" The small boy just scratched his head while playing with his foot.

"Thank you. That was so nice of you" She headed to the changing room and stopped in front of it. The room does open a bit, but the lights were on. "Is this room really empty? Oh well" She just opened the door and went inside; suddenly someone placed his or her hand on her mouth and closed the door.

"Don't shout. Just keep quiet and I will release my hand, okay?" When the person saw Michiru nodded, she released her hand.

"Haruka? Why did you do… that…?" Suddenly her eyes was fixed at the bandage at Haruka's chest "Haruka, you're a gi…, mmph"

"I said don't shout. I told you that before, don't I?" She released her hands again and released her breath. "I think I should keep the door closed with this. I should have done this earlier when I knew that the lock was broken. I am sorry, this is my fault too" she picked up a box at the corner and placed it before the door. "Now, where were we?" she looked at Michiru who pointed at her chest "Oh, yeah. About this, you know that my job is as junior racer, right? You see, when I was young, I have tried to become a racer, but they rejected me right away because I was a girl. Not long after that, Yamamura-san came to my house. He said that he saw many potential in me, but it's difficult for me to enter as a girl. So I have to disguise myself as a man, and now, here I am, as Tenoh Haruka, famous _male_ junior racer. I hope you keep this as a secret, because this involves my career."

"Of course, I will."

"Thanks. Well then, I will look back. You can change your clothes there. This room is big enough for both of us. But if you mind that, I will go out first and…"

"No, you can stay here. Maybe I will need your help too to change my clothes" Michiru turned her back and hung her clothes near the door.

"Uh, okay" Haruka changed into her clothes, it was a samurai clothes. A sword as included in the costume set, made her looked like a real samurai. After she wore a bandana, she packed her pants and shirt and look at Michiru from the corner of her eye. "Michiru? Are you finished?"

"Not yet. Could you help me to tie this kimono? It's hard for me"

"Okay. Turn here now"

Michiru turned and handed her the small rope. She held the kimono together while Haruka tied the rope. Minutes seemed to pass like eternity, finally the tying process was done and now it's time for Haruka to place the obi. While Haruka was tying her obi, she could felt Haruka's breath on her neck. Both of them seemed to very enjoying the moment, but their moments were destroyed because of the knock on the door.

"Michiru? Can you change your clothes? I forgot your hands are still hurt, do you need my help?"

"Oh my God, it's Rei! What should we do?"

"Calm down. Tell her you can change yourself, she can wait outside the house and you will catch up later"

Michiru do as she was told and they waited until the voices in front of the room was gone. "I think its safe now to go out. Let's go"

The others seemed too gone outside the house. Only some staffs from the rental house that was inside the house. One of them approached Michiru and offered her a makeup as the facility for using their rental. So Haruka just nodded and go outside the house where her friends waited. Rei dressed as a pirate, Ami as miko, Tsukichi as European knight, Rin as vampire queen, and Lauri as European countess.

"The clothes look good on you guys"

"Thank you Haruka-san. Do you think I should wear this one eye blindfold or not?"

Haruka flashed her charming smile at the girls that passed her while answering her question "If you want to be looked like a real one, I think you should Rei"

"I told you so, Rei. Here, let me help you wear it" Rei handed the blindfold to Ami and she placed the blindfold at Rei's left eye. "There, how do you feel? Did it disturb you?"

"No…"

Haruka leaving their conversation aside and approached Lauri, who seemed disturbed by Tsukichi's effort to make a conversation with her. "Excuse me, Tsukichi, could you leave the two of us alone?"

"Uh, sure"

Haruka glanced at Tsukichi as he walked away, he tried to approach Rin, but she shot a death glare at him so he just sat down at a bench "Lauri…"

"You changed in the same room with her, don't you?"

"Yes, but how did you…"

"Know? Of course! The changing room is only three. One of it occupied when we arrived, so the rest is occupied by both of us. If you're not getting out from the room all the time, it means you're changing in the same room with her!"

"Lauri, calm down. Lower your voice, will you?"

"Hmph, so, did she know about it?"

"Yes, she did"

"And?"

"She will keep it a secret."

"So it means I am not the only one who knows about it anymore, huh?"

"What's wrong with that? I thought it would be easier for me if I could have more people who can understand…" But her words were stopped because of Rei's loud voice and she stopped to look at her direction.

"Sugoi, Michiru. You looked so beautiful."

"I agree with Rei, Michiru. The kimono looked great on you"

"Well, thank you, Ami, Rei" Michiru put on a sweet smile while walking to them. She sat down beside Tsukichi who couldn't get off his glance from her. "Is something wrong, Tsukichi-san?"

"No, No! You're per… perfectly fine…, I… I…"

Some American tourist stopped to look at the group and one of the females yelled "Aw, it's a Japanese princess with her knight! Can we take your picture?"

"Oh, okay." Tsukichi stood up and offered his hand to Michiru.

But the woman stopped him and pointed at Haruka "No, the princess is her. But the knight isn't you, but the samurai over there"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Come over here. Now, please stand close to the girl and…., No, no, don't be so stiff. Hug her with a protective embrace. She is your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"No, she isn't…"

"Okay, one, two, and… three." There was no used to explain it to them, so she just hugs Michiru as she was told until there was a flash of light from the camera.

"Uh, Michiru. I hope you don't mind with that, I just…"

"No, I don't mind it." She shook her head and suddenly she realized something and headed to the tourist "Uh, Miss, could you send the copy of the picture to me when it was done?"

"Sure. What was your address?"

Haruka just watched as Michiru gave her address to the tourist. She seemed to be more open to other people these days.

"It was thanks to you, Haruka-san"

"Huh? What do you mean, Ami?"

"I know what you're thinking from how you look at her. She changed because of you, and I want to say thank you for that"

Haruka just kept talking with Ami, not noticing that there were two pairs of eyes watching her. Not one, but two pairs.

TBC

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Thank you for reading this far. This chapter is finally done. It took me a long time to update, but I hope you don't mind with it. I tried to update it sooner. But I have not been feeling well for about three days; maybe I was too tired because of the final exam days. But now I am fine, so I can update. By the way, the kiss scene will come up in the next chapter. I tried to put it in this chapter, but it would be needed to cut some scenes. So I decided to put it in the next chapter. Oh, in the next chapter, Michiru will get some trouble too.

Don't forget to leave a review for me, because it will boost my speed to write more, haha. Thank you so much.

**Reviews response:**

**Kaiya Sara:** Well, thank you. My girlfriend did ask me many times to update, but with the college activities, she needs to be patient before the next update. I am also sorry if you need to wait for it.

**royal destiny:** Here it is. I hope you enjoyed it.

**miharu:** Thanks for the compliment, and no, I can't speak Spanish. But I can understand it a little thanks to the website link that amnesia nymph gave me.

**auraluna7:** I wonder where you're gone for some time. But I hope you're reading my updates and tell me what you think of it. And about Lauri, I will need some chapters to get rid of her, so be patient, hehe.

**sSojix:** Wow, you're an amazing reviewer. Thank you so much for your reviews all this time. Sorry if it took me long time to update.

**amnesia nymph:** Hey, I wasn't hurt Michiru intentionally. Well, some part of it yes, but…, oh well. By the way, thank you for your support all this time. Oh, and about the kiss scene, I told you it will took two or three chapters from chapter 10, so eventually it will come in the next chapter. I hope you will be patient. And have a nice trip to London, send me some gifts from there will you? Haha, I am kidding

**Angel2411:** Hehe, sorry for the long time update

**Papapuffy:** Here it is

**conan10:** Ah, yes. I said that just in case someone don't like how Haruka acted. I hope you understand what I am trying to say. Oh, by the way, thank you for the compliment

**MIHARU83:** Thanks for the review

**Hi-Jinks:** Hey, thanks, but please don't kill Lauri yet. I needed her for the more coming chapters, haha.

**To all:** Thank you so much for the reviews, it meant a lot to me and encouraged me to write more. Keep following and reviewing the story will you?


End file.
